Pure White Butler
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: A Butler in White and their Master is coming to Hogwarts from Shikon no Tama Institue of Magic. With the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Death Eaters, and much more, what's going to happen to these Transfer Students? Pairings: Hermione/? Ron/? Harry/? OC/OC
1. Pure White Butler

**OK! First things first. This is not Kuroshitsuji about Ciel and such. Nope! This is an idea that comes from that anime! Sorry for the confusion! This is put under Harry Potter, because that's… Oh just read the story and y'all understand!**

**I don't own anything.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_CLOP, CLOP, CLOP, CLOP,_

Tall boots of snow color walked carefully down a long hallway. A small hand held onto a disc of silver, the other hand slowly turning a doorknob, attached to a big door at the end of the hall. The door creaked open, not waking up its sleeping inhabitant. A poof of yellow stood out from the contrast of the royal blue bed.

"Master, it's time to wake up." Said the figure in white, setting down the silver platter and stalking over to the bed. Two small hands covered in white silk shook the figure, and then hit the person on the head. "Ouch!" Yelled the person, jumping out of the sheets and rubbed his head, growling at the smiling figure in white. "Good, you're up. Chamomile or Earl Grey?"

The man growled again, before laying back on the pillows and muttered out angrily, "Earl Grey." The person in white poured the hot tea into a pale blue china cup, and set out the pastries from the platter. "Croissant, Scone, Doughnut, Beignet, or Toast?" "…What's the difference between the Beignet and the Doughnut?" The figure in white shrugged. "Don't know, ask the chefs though, they got mad at me when I asked that." The man smiled as he pictured that, and drank some of the tea.

A Typical Morning for the Household of Takashi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Albus to-many-names Dumbledore leaned back in his spinney chair and sighed. The Triwizard Tournament was coming back and he knew Lord Voldemort would do something about it. _'What happened to small (More than) slightly evil Tom Riddle?' _Thought Dumbledore glumly. Albus quickly switched topics, thinking of everybody's favorite Boy-Who-Lived.

Minerva McGonagall slammed open the door to his office, shocking him because not only was she fuming, but he didn't hear or sense her come! The angry Transfiguration Teacher marched into his office and shoved two letters into his face. "Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore!" Screeched the angry woman, "How DARE you not tell me we had Transfers coming this year!" The over 100 year old man blinked slowly before he looked at the letters she had.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore or whoever is Headmaster or reading this,_

_One of our students, __Takashi Kaito, __would like to Transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because his/her parents would like their children to experience new cultures. Here are his/her grades:_

_Last Name: Takashi_

_First Name: Kaito_

_Gender: Male_

_SCORES:_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Charms: Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions: Exceeds Expectations_

_History: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_Weapons: Outstanding_

_Foreign Language: Exceeds Expectations_

_Runes, Blood Magic, and Cooking: Exceeds Expectations (Cooking: T)_

_TOTAL SCORE: 10 OUTSTANDINGS (INCLUDING RUNES, BLOOD MAGIC, AND COOKING AS DIFFERENT THINGS)_

_Thank You,_

_Nakimoshi Aiko_

_Headmaster of Shikon no Tama Institute of Magic, Tokyo Japan_

The Headmaster put down the letter and racked his brain for the Shikon no Tama Institute of Magic. When he came up blank he opened up the next letter.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore or whoever is Headmaster or reading this,_

_One of our students, __Yuki Atasuki__, would like to Transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because his/her parents would like their children to experience new cultures. Here are his/her grades:_

_Last Name: Atasuki_

_First Name: Yuki_

_Gender: Female_

_SCORES:_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Potions: Exceeds Expectations_

_History: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology: Acceptable_

_Weapons: Outstanding_

_Foreign Language: Outstanding_

_Runes, Blood Magic, and Cooking: Outstanding_

_Music (Extra Class): Exceeds Expectations_

_Geisha (Extra Class): Outstanding_

_TOTAL SCORE: 12 OUTSTANDINGS (INCLUDING RUNES, BLOOD MAGIC, AND COOKING AS DIFFERENT THINGS)_

_Thank You,_

_Nakimoshi Aiko_

_Headmaster of Shikon no Tama Institute of Magic, Tokyo Japan_

Dumbledore was gaping now. Two transfers… with AMAZING scores? This was just crazy. And with the Triwizard Tournament and such… Dumbledore realized that the Headmaster, Aiko or something like that, forgot to say how old the kids were. He quickly wrote back a reply:

_Dear Aiko Nakimoshi, Headmaster of Shikon no Tama Institute of Magic:_

_Thank You for your letter, and Hogwarts would be glad to take these students. How old are they? Also, with the Triwizard Tournament coming along, with so many people here during it, I would suggest checking in on the students when there isn't so many people. I will ask you to come either early in the year, during Christmas Break, or at the very end of the year. _

_Thank you,_

_Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, Leader, etc._

Dumbledore, satisfied with his letter, sent it out with McGonagall who had sat there, (None to patiently) and waited for him to finish.

'_Now' _Thought Dumbledore, alone in his office except for Fawkes, _'Time to eat some Lemon Drops.' _And he did.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry Potter rarely never got nightmares. Surprisingly, he didn't have one that night. He waited around, waiting for Hermione's letter, eating an apple he swiped from the kitchen. Hedwig, sitting patiently as he thought about the letter he got from the lanky red head.

_Harry-_

_How's summer? The muggle's better not be hurting you again, Mom's now keeping a strict eye to keep us from having a repeat of last year. The family's fine, Hermione sent me a letter a couple days ago, She finished all her homework the first day! And yet she wants to do more and she's nagging me to do mine. Bloody woman…_

_Hope everything's fine, tell __ I said Hi! _

_Ron_

_P.S. Dad heard from the Ministry that Hogwarts will have two transfers! That's never happened before! And there will be some big event, not just the Quiditch Cup!_

Ah yes, the World Cup. Harry got the letter the day before, and was now eagerly awaiting the Weasley family to come and get him. It was a perfectly happy time. But why was he feeling like something was missing?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Done. Hope you enjoyed this; the next chapter will be up soon. I really hope you like it!**

**Aqua Cahill**


	2. Pure White Secrets

**MWAH! Next chapter time! Yeah, I'm a little crazy right now. Time for everything to be announced! Yay!**

**Don't own. Wait, DO OWN! EVERYTHING TILL STUFF YOU RECOGNIZE. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The White Snow Butler held onto the silver platter precariously. In the other silk gloved hand was a mop and bucket for the kitchen staff.

"Ah-_!_"The White Butler dropped the bucket and grabbed the maid that had fallen from a balcony above them. "I- I am so sorry-" Said the blushing maid, keeping eyes downcast. "It's fine, are you Ok?" The maid blushed more with the question asked, and looked up at the figure.

The figure carefully lowered the still shaken up girl and grabbed the mop and bucket again. "You can have a day off if you like, that was quite a scare." The butler said kindly. The maid, if even more so, turned beet red and shoke her head.

The figure left the maid to an empty room, and continued their walk to the kitchen. "Bonjour chef Andrew. Dites Aiko de donner un jour de congé Naomi." The Chef nodded and said: "Bien sûr. Pourquoi? At-elle casser quelque chose de nouveau. Oh, sont ceux de la vadrouille et un seau?" "Non, elle n'a rien cassé. Elle est tombée d'un balcon travers. Ici."

The chef, Andrew nodded in understanding and barked at a waiter to grab the mop from the butler. When the kitchen was empty with everyone but Andrew and the Butler, Andrew said, "They're all gone. I checked the cameras." The butler stretched out and relaxed feeling safe. "So Yuki," said the Chef, "I thought you were going to quit last summer, after your secret was almost exposed."

The butler, now known as Yuki, sighed and said "I was going to, but my Mother said it was a good way to keep the secret." "Which one?" joked the chef. Yuki smirked and scratched her head, and yawned loudly. Andrew shook his head. "Does the Master still tease you in front of newbies or wanna-be's?" Yuki deadpanned him. "Of course."

A washer entered the kitchen, cutting their conversation short. "I better be going." Announced Yuki, fixing her hair and putting a smile on her face.

Yuki slipped out of the not so quiet room. She grabbed several packages waiting by the front door and slowly walked to her 'Master.'

The said man (Boy) was sitting on his made bed and waiting for Yuki to come. When he heard the door open he squealed and glomped the poor girl. "Yuki~!" The poor girl dropped the packages as she was attacked by the blonde haired boy. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked him calmly, her brown eyes displaying annoyance as she glanced around the room. She softened when she realized it was empty and allowed the boy to hug her.

The older blonde haired boy released her and she grabbed all the packages and shoved them in his hands. The boy pouted. "Is that anyway to treat the person paying you?" "Whatever Kaito." Yuki waved him off. Kaito Takashi smiled at his butler. Yuki Atasuki stuck out her tongue and collapsed onto a comfy chair next to the bed.

"Long day already?" "If you count catching maids who fall off the balcony, then yes." The boy laughed softly before falling into the chair by his desk and grabbed the first package. He frowned when he saw who it was from. "What's she doing now?" Kaito pouted. He opened the package and winched when it exploded into confetti and pink sparkles all over him. "Kaito? Who's it from?" asked Yuki sitting up to see her friend covered in sparkles. Yuki's mouth twitched upwards at the picture the rich kid made.

Kaito glared at her a said, "It's from Tomiko." Yuki couldn't hold it anymore and laughed at his misfortune. "Shut up! It's not funny!" Kaito though felt himself smiling, and soon started laughing with her. "You're cleaning this up though." Yuki immediately stopped chuckling. "What- no!" Kaito gave her an evil grin. "Yes that's what you get for laughing at my bad luck!"

"You were laughing to!"  
"I have a reason to laugh, you don't."

"That's so unfair!"

"Life's unfair."

"I will poison your food."

"Chef Andrew would never allow you to."

"I won't tell him."

"But now I know your plans to you can't tell him and he will ban you from the kitchen."

"You are banned from the kitchen."

"I know." Said the Takashi heir. Yuki rolled her eyes and started leaving the room to get a vacuum. "Wait." The brown haired girl turned around and looked at the boy. "Wait till I opened up the rest of them." Yuki sighed and sat down on the floor, watching Kaito open up the rest. Most were papers, others early birthday presents and gifts, and one was a picture of supposedly the world's smartest snail.

Yuki looked at the snail. "It doesn't look very smart."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Absolutely not, Dumbledore." Said the jumbled Mister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Hogwarts doesn't except transfers, especially when they are not approved by the Ministry!"

Dumbledore closed his old blue eyes and sighed. Fudge had to be difficult. No one likes or cares about what the ministry thinks. "And during the year the Triwizard Tournament was happening!" Fudge continued.

Albus Dumbledore let the Minister talk on and on and thought about the students.

_Kaito Takashi, Yuki Atasuki_

Both of them were brilliant students, and he knew that they would boost Hogwarts and impress Madame Olympe Maxine and Igor Karkaroff. Oh yes, Hogwarts would win the tournament. And he didn't even have to worry about a Defense teacher! His friend Moody had kindly agreed to be the teacher.

Everything was good, no?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Wormtail… I have a feeling that Potter will die this year…"

"Ye-s M-my Lord-d."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hope you enjoyed it, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite! **

**I hope it's not too short to you, and the next chapter will be soon.**

**Peace, Love, Nutcracker,**

**Aqua**


	3. Pure White Life Part 1

**Third one, hope you like it!  
Don't own anything! **

**I am very tired of all the' Through' right now! ! I mean: Threw, Through, Throw, Though, Thru. Seriously!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuki Atasuki had many secrets. She went to the same school as her 'Master', no one really knew she was a girl, and she wanted to keep it like that. She had people trying to kill her, maim her, and any other torture things.

She had a delightful life, no?

Here's Yuki's story…

_FLASHBACK:_

_A tiny girl with long brown hair was playing in the mud in the back of an old house. Her old fashioned Kimono was dragged through the mud many times, turning the delicate silk flowers into brown globs. _

"_Yuki! Time to come inside! The rain is going to start again!" Yelled a masculine voice, making the girl turn and run towards the man. She jumped on him, laughing happily and hugged him tightly. "Brother! Your home!" The older boy smiled "Yep. Maybe you should clean yourself up, before Mama sees you in your Kimono all dirty." _

_The little girl looked at herself and curiously looked at the male version of her. "What's wrong with it?" Her head was tilted to the side, looking like the picture of innocence. "You're all dirty silly!" laughed the boy, kissing her nose and bringing her out of the rain. _

_**Time Switch**_

_The same girl, about nine now, was sitting with a serious looking woman. The woman's hair was pulled back in a bun and her clothes were a strict business suit. "Do you understand me Yuki?" Yuki looked down at her hands. "Yes mother. I am to pretend to be a boy until I am eighteen so that Nishimura won't find me and kill me." The lady nodded at her daughter._

"_Thank you Yuki. I have found a place for you to work at so you can keep your identity." Yuki looked up, startled. The woman saw this and said, "Don't worry, you won't live there. You can still see everyone. You will be working as a Butler for the Takashi heir. He is lonely and needs a friend and Butler. I volunteered you." Yuki felt tears well up in her eyes, but nodded. "I also had to switch your name to the public. To everyone who doesn't know your secret, you are now Yuji." The tears fell down her pale cheeks. "S-second son?" she whispered. Her mother nodded._

_She was dismissed from her mother, but not until after cutting her hair into a boy's cut and buying her boys clothes. Her brother saw this and said, "Yuki, you could be mistaken as a cross-dresser." Yuki gave a faint smile. "I think this makes me a cross-dresser, Juro." Juro smiled and picked up his little sister, throwing her over his shoulder and running around the house. "You better not break anything Juro!" yelled their mother. Juro gave a thumbs up and continued running._

_**Time Switch**_

_Yuki stood before a beautiful mansion, full of running servants and lush green gardens. She shyly knocked on the door, which opened up to reveal a fat old man. "Are you Yuji Atasuki?" Yuki gave a small nod and looked down at her feet. The old man smiled. "That's wonderful. Master Kaito was getting worried that his Butler didn't make it." He gave her an encouraging smile, which had her looking up and smiling also. "Follow me." The old man led her through the big palace, pointing out the doors which lead to the Kitchen, Living room, back staircase, etc. _

_Yuki wasn't very surprised that they had an indoor swimming pool._

_The old man stopped at one of the many doors. "Here you go, Yuji. Master Kaito will interview you and see if he likes you. If you don't get the job, ask a servant to lead you to 'Chef Andrew', ok?" Yuki nodded and the man left, leaving her alone in front of the door._

_She breathed quickly before knocking on the door. _

"_Come in!" Yelled a cheerful voice, one of a ten or eleven year old boy. _

_Yuki grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door, poking her head slightly in. The boy saw this and motioned for her to sit down, which she did. "Are you Yuji Atasuki?" asked the boy, leaning on the table with his elbow. Yuki nodded, and started fiddling with her hands. She stopped when she remembered what her mother told her. 'Don't play with anything. Your chance of getting the job goes down by 40 percent.'_

_The boy noticed her stop. "Great! I am Kaito Takashi. What's your favorite color?" Kaito said this fast, as if not used to talking to other kids. Yuki blinked slightly, before smiling and saying, "Green and Blue. What's yours?" She realized she talked back to him and asked him a question. Just when she was going to apologize he said, "I like Blue and Green too! What's your favorite animal?" This went on, and soon both were comfortable in each other's presence. _

_Three hours later a knock sounded on the door. Not hearing any answer the servant opened up the door and looked inside. The servant's mouth dropped when he saw what was happening inside. The two kids were laughing and chatting like they knew each other for years. Kaito was even showing Yuki his prized procession, an antique board game they were playing. _

_The servant shook out of the trance and told the children, "Master Kaito, lunch is served." Kaito looked at the servant. "Can Yuji come with me?" The servant blinked but nodded. Kaito smiled brightly before grabbing Yuki's arm and dragged her out the door. "Come on Yuji! After we eat lunch I can show you everything! You can meet my pets! And my favorite people! We will have so much fun!" Yuji laughed at how excited the older boy was and let him pull her away from the office/game room they were in before. She would really like working here. Yuki could tell._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I thought this was so cute! I will continue with the flashbacks next chapter, before switching to Kaito POV. Who's your favorite character so far?**

**Aqua**


	4. Pure White Life Part 2

**I liked the last chapter so much that I updated again! I hope you enjoy this!**

**I don't own anything. (Vampire, stop reading my things. I am trying to become a writer here, you don't need to read everything and tell mom and dad!)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:_

"_Come on Yuji! After we eat lunch I can show you everything! You can meet my pets! And my favorite people! We will have so much fun!" _

_Yuji laughed at how excited the older boy was and let him pull her away from the office/game room they were in before. She would really like working here. Yuki could tell._

_RECAP STOP_

FLASHBACK:

_Yuki enjoyed the tour with Kaito, for he made it much more interesting. The little boy pointed out all the places to hide, where to find so-and-so and where the servants would give them food. _

_He introduced the girl to everyone, proudly saying, "This is my friend and Butler, Yuji!" Yuki always smiled and waved at the servants, who looked at her curiously._

_They smiled and waved back, before continuing on their way. Kaito at last brought her to his room. "And here's my room Yuji!" He opened the doors and showed her the room fit for a king. It looked very serious, but there was little signs of a child living there._

_A couple toys, lots of games, and outfits were thrown around the room. He ran over to his bed and jumped on it. "Oh! Yuji! Can you close the door please?" He gave her the sad puppy eyes. Yuki smiled and shut the door, before walking over to his bed and sitting on it like he wanted. _

_Kaito smiled and gave the girl a hug. He whispered in her ear. "I know you are a girl." She froze and paled. The boy stopped hugging her and saw her shaking. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!" A little color went back in her cheeks, and she asked the blonde haired boy, "How did you know?" "When I was told about you, it was mentioned that you had to pretend to be a boy. I don't care though, because you are really fun to be around!" He cheered, hugging her again._

_Yuki hugged him back and smiled. "What's your real name?" asked Kaito curiously. "Yuki." Kaito smiled. "Yuki… I like it! Here! I have more toys to play with!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the toy chest._

_It wasn't revealed until later that when she was older she was going to stop being his playmate and more of a servant. When they were told Yuki was afraid she would be fired. Kaito let her continue staying, and their friendship never stopped._

_Flashback End_

Yuki grabbed an apple from the kitchen, smirking at Andrew when he looked around for it. She slid up the familiar staircase, thinking about what to make for lunch for Kaito. Usually the chefs would make things but Kaito's mother and father were having a humongous party and needed every hand on board. Yuki was thankfully spared, to the envy of her friends who were servants. Although, she technically wasn't spared; she had to help welcome the guests with Kaito and announce the party.

Yuki wasn't good in front of crowds.

Unfortunately that didn't let her get out of announcing.

She turned left when the staircase spilt into two, and twisted around the halls. The mansion had three floors, about as wide, no, twice as wide as the White House, and even more grand. Although since the Takashi family was the richest in the world, so that would make sense.

Her thoughts drifted towards her school. Kaito, her family, the Headmaster, Chef Andrew, and one of her friends only knew she was a girl. So she got permission from the Headmaster to share a room with Kaito. Don't go all out, 'That's not right!' and all that. They had separate bathrooms and both changed in there.

It was a well done system.

The brown haired girl came to a dead end hallway. There was only a tapestry, and the way she just came. She silently moved the tapestry and saw a blank wall. She pushed a couple stones that revealed a small hole big enough to crawl through. Yuki climbed through the hole leading into another hallway. This weird way continued for a while, until finally the girl came to the last tapestry. She didn't tap the bricks, let the handprint take her blood, check her eyes, or give a password. No. She knocked three times like a normal person and waited.

"Come in Yuki!" Cheered Kaito. Yuki felt the bricks move on their own and make a big opening. She stepped through the opening and feel onto Kaito's bed. "Ugh. I don't understand why you prefer me going that way. It takes to much energy." Complained the younger girl, glancing at the richest kid in the world. "Because it's safer, much more interesting, and you don't back talk me as much when you go that way."

Yuki pouted and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. She looked over to Kaito, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. She scooted closer to look at what he was doing. Kaito was working on the plans for the party, although it was going to be a masquerade for the end of summer party.

She had been talked into wearing a sort of joker outfit, and was horrified at it. Although the girl couldn't help but feel sorry for Kaito, who was wearing a prince outfit and would have girls hanging over him. All the servants would also be dressing up, getting measurements at any free period of time. It was the talk of the maids, who gossiped the most.

Yuki looked at the drawings Kaito was holding, each representing a costume he could wear for the party. Yuki looked at the ten he was holding. "Don't wear any of these." She said, taking down five outfits. They were ghastly, with green and gold with silver sparkles everywhere. Yuki's favorite color might be green, but those clothes almost made her switch colors. The other ones were more dignified. With Blue, Red, and white as the main colors.

Kaito handed over the pictures to Yuki, leaning over her to point out the details he liked.

"I rather like the gold swirls at the cuffs, but I hate the color of the shirt." Kaito said, looking at the first drawing.

Yuki looked at the outfit. "Yes, I do agree. What about the second one?"

Kaito looked at it. "The color is good, the white though would be a problem if someone spilled something on it."

"But isn't that to point to show that you are not afraid to wear the color?"

Kaito smiled. "I guess. I also like the faint silver around the neck, and the grey pants. I don't like the hat though." The hat was a bright white hat with gold feathers sticking out of it. It looked like a golden peacock was on the hat. And if it was on Kaito's head it would look stupid.

"Get rid of the hat and switch it with another one?" Yuki said.

"Or maybe just get rid of the hat altogether." pressed the blue eyed boy.

The two nodded and continued looking at the figures on the paper. In the end, they decided on the second one. The hat would go though.

I mean seriously. What kind of hat was that?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I hope you like the chapter, I hope I get more reviews!  
Aqua **


	5. Pure White Trouble

**I know. Next chapter! The hat scene didn't really have much importance (So Far) so don't wonder and worry about it!**

**Thanks for the reviews; I really enjoy writing these stories!**

**I only own my OCs and the Plot.**

Kaito tossed and turned in the silken sheets of his bed. Thunder rumbled outside his delicate glass window, and lightning zapped clouds through the middle.

The blue eyed boy continued to shuffle around, before giving up and getting out of bed. He turned on his desk light and used the faint glow to shut the curtains. The bright lightning light was dimmed, but the roar of the thunder didn't go away.

Yuki had gone home hours ago; she usually left at nine to see her family. It was now three in the morning, but Kaito couldn't sleep.

He looked over the papers on his desk, thinking he could distract himself with them. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to help either.

Kaito groaned to himself and set of going around his room, looking for something to do. Papers, more papers, even more papers, drawing sketchbook, more papers- wait! Kaito grabbed the drawing book and flipped to an open page.

The crisp white sheet showed up somewhere in the middle of the book, and Kaito grinned in excitement.

It had been a long time since he had drawn something.

The Takashi heir found pencils in one of his desk drawers, and set out drawing.

And that was how Yuki found him later that day.

Yuki walked up the driveway from the car her brother just dropped her off in. "Don't forget to come home early tonight!" Yelled Juro "Mother said you needed to be there!" Yuki nodded and waved at Juro, before taking out the key to the Takashi household. In a second she was surrounded by servants, who were taking her things and putting them in her locker. Yuki laughed and said a quick 'Hello' to them, before shooing the servants back to their work.

Yuki decided to go see Kaito first, so the brown eyed girl set off the main staircase. She hummed an up and coming song, which made some of the boy servants look at her funny. The new servants looked at her nervous, like when she finished the song she would kill them. The thought made the girl named 'Snow' chuckle slightly, and continued on her merry way.

"Hey, Yuji!" yelled one of the servants she was passing by. Yuki turned around, looking at the male servant. "Can you help me hold this while Rin goes and gets some pins to hold it up?" Yuki shrugged. "Sure Sora." Yuki got up on the other stool on the side and held it up. Sora didn't need a stool and laughed at Yuki. She made a face at him and said, "Don't make fun of my shortness!" Sora snorted, his black hair hiding his laughing grey eyes.

Yuki was about 5'1 or 5'2, which didn't really help her fit in with boys. Unless she was a chibi or something like that.

"Whatever." Yuki rolled her eyes. A tall black haired girl came up behind her. "Thank Yuji for holding it up!" thanked the girl, holding some pins in her hands. "No problem Rin! I have to go wake up Master Kaito, okay?" The two thanked her again and she was sent on her way.

She only made it a couple hallways before she was asked to do something again. "Yuji! I need your help!" yelled a maid, holding onto thousands of china plates. She ran towards Yuki, slipping on the rug. "Ahhhh!"

"Midori! Don't run with china-" Yuki grabbed the girl and the plates, grabbing onto the falling plates.

Yuki managed to stop the plates from shattering any farther, and held onto the sobbing maid. "I-I am so sorry!" Midori cried, still holding onto some plates. Yuki calmed down the girl, and set her off on some instructions to take down the plates and carry them only a few at a time.

By this time, Yuki was getting worried. If everyone stopped her on her way, it would be dinner time by the time she finally got to Kaito. The short brown haired girl started running.

This time she almost made it to Kaito's room.

"YUJI! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Screamed a male. Yuki stopped rapidly.

She really wondered if the servants were doing this on purpose.

With her luck they probably were.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" sighed Yuki. A boy barreled up the stairs after her, before tackling her. "I-I-I I accidently killed all the flowers again!"

Yuki didn't know whether to yell at Ryuuzaki or be impressed. It took real power to kill as many poor flowers as he did. She really felt bad for the things, although the Takashi's are the most frequent visitors to the garden store.

"Ryuuzaki, tell me what happened." Yuki said, rubbing her temples. "I was going to weed the garden, but I left off the lid on the weed killer and it killed the garden!" The tall purple haired boy sobbed into her shoulder. "Ok. Ryuuzaki listen to me. Have you been using the check list I made you?" Ryuuzaki froze. "Wahh! I forgot about the check list!" He started running around like a headless chicken.

Yuki sighed and calmed down the boy. "Ryuuzaki, I have to go wake up Master Kaito, so go ask Sora for help." It was true, and Sora needed pay back for calling her short.

"Yessir!" Yelled Ryuuzaki, running back down the hall. Yuki sighed and ran as fast as she could to Kaito's room. She knocked politely on the door, looked around, and then rudely entered his room. Kaito was sitting on his bed, fully dressed, and drawing a master piece.

Kaito looked up, "Ah Yuki! What took you so long?" Yuki looked at the clock, and saw that it was ten in the morning. She had somehow wasted FOUR hours helping the servants. She collapsed on Kaito's bed and sighed.

"I need a vacation." Kaito looked at her.

"Why?"

"The servants are making me do everything for them. You're going to need to hire someone to deal with Ryuuzaki."

Kaito had a curious glance in his eyes.

"The last one quit you know."

"I know."

"…"

"What are you working on?" asked Yuki, looking at Kaito's art work. If Kaito wasn't the heir to a huge fortune, he could easily be an artist.

It was a beautiful picture of the masquerade ball, with people laughing, chatting, and beautiful swirling colors that blended together. There was one problem with it. There was a person on stage, wearing a hideous Joker costume, trying and failing to get everyone attention. He even included little puffs of smoke coming out of the Joker's ears.

Yuki slapped Kaito's arms. "Why did you do that?" Kaito looked innocent. "Do what?" "Make me look stupid on the stage like that." "Oh, you could see the resemblance then?"

Kaito got hit over his head.

Over all it was a wonderful picture, Kaito was going to have it framed and hung in his room.

Yuki would forever curse the servants for making her so late, for if she was earlier then she could have stopped that picture going public.

It was a normal day in the Household of Takashi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hope it's good!**

**Review!**

**Aqua**


	6. Pure White Danger

**Yeah, I am getting into doing a chapter a day for the less than 10 people who follow this! I'm ok with that. My other story, **_**Haru Nara: Shinobi and Wizarding Wars **_**got so popular that it's good to write another story!  
**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my beautiful, wonderful, revenge-against-Kaito-seeking OC's.**

**/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/**

Headmaster Aiko from Tokyo's Magic School, Shikon no Tama Institute of Magic, watched the open skies for any flashy owls. He sighed when none came as sunset came and went. The tall brown haired man turned towards his desk, thinking about how to tell Kaito and Yuki about going to Hogwarts. It wasn't that he wanted them to go, No they were two of the best students Shikon no Tama had! But the mission needed it, so he chose the two.

'_Besides,' _Thought Aiko _'Yuki would be safer in Europe then Japan, with Nishimura after the poor girl.'_

The unknown secret of the woman in Yuki's family. He wasn't about to tell anyone it.

_PECK, PECK, P-P-P-P-P-PECK!_

Aiko looked up in hope, and saw that an owl came back from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He thanked the owl, and gave the poor thing some water. He opened his desk drawer and took out a long flat piece of plastic. With a couples waves over the letter, he opened it.

_Dear Headmaster Aiko,_

_Thank you for your last letter. I would be happy to have Yuki Atasuki and Kaito Takashi at Hogwarts. How old are the two? Their OWLs are more than magnificent, I am guessing that they are both over fifteen, with that statement. Why are they going to Hogwarts?  
_

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore_

Aiko shook his head at the ending. It was dangerous to give out your name in Wizarding Japan. People like Nishimura could find you and kill you in a flash.

Aiko took out some regular pens and paper, and wrote the reply.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_That is wonderful, the school and nation of Japan will be sad to have such great students leave. Yuki Atasuki is fourteen, and Kaito Takashi is sixteen. _

Aiko lied about their ages. Japan needed spies in England, with the Triwizard Tournament, and Voldemort. Honestly, how were those people so afraid to even say his name?

_They both had amazing OWLs, although you are mistaken. OWLs are different in Japan, you take them whenever you feel comfortable and your teachers give you recommendation. It can take years to get it approved. Those two took them when they were 13, and though you might think they are out of date, the sheet is self-updating to accommodate the new scores._

_The two are going to Hogwarts for more culture, and their parents would like them to see the world. What better way than going to England, where people from all over the world go to?_

_-Headmaster Aiko_

Hopefully this 'Dumbledore' wasn't an idiot and could read through the lines. "Oh!" Aiko said, thinking about something to add.

_P.S. We need to talk in person about one of my students._

With that done, Aiko gave the letter to the now fully recovered owl. "Take this to Dumbledore, Ok?" The owl looked at him. It blinked before setting off into the bright lights of the city.

Aiko leaned back in his chair. One thing done, two left to go.

He started now with the letters to the Takashi's and Atasuki's.

**/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/**

By twelve o'clock the next day, Harry's trunk was packed with his school things, and all his most prized possessions - the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father, the broomstick he had got from Sirius, and the enchanted map of Hogwarts he had been given by Fred and George Weasley last year. He had emptied his hiding place under the loose floorboard of all food, double-checked every nook and cranny of his bedroom for forgotten spellbooks or quills, and taken down the chart on the wall counting the days down to September the first, on which he liked to cross off the days remaining until his return to Hogwarts.

The atmosphere inside number four, Privet Drive was extremely tense.

Harry almost laughed to break the tension.

When the Weasley's came VIA fireplace, well, let's not repeat that. Let's move on to the conversation at the Burrow, ok?

"The Irish are going to KILL the Bulgarian's!" Yelled Fred, with George nodding in agreement. "But the Bulgarian's have Krum." Pointed out Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honesty, do you only think about Quiditch?" The three boys looked at each other. "Sometimes."

Harry smiled at his friends, and brought up something that popped up in his mind. "What about the transfer students?"

"I don't know. Heard they were from Japan though!"

"I hope ones a girl."  
"I wonder what kinds of spells they use…"

"Forget spells, think of Quiditch!"

"Seriously Ron?"

"…"

The people in the room rolled their eyes and went back to talking about Quiditch. Harry was still curious about the students, so he went to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking. "Ah Harry! Your so thin, come here and get something to eat!" smothered Mrs. Weasley, bringing over some plates and started cooking for him. Harry blushed. "No its ok-" "Nonsense! Just sit and wait dear." Harry did what he was told, and looked at Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What's everything about these Transfer students?"

Mr. Weasley put down his newspaper he was reading.

"Well, supposedly Dumbledore was talking with a headmaster from another school and agreed to take some of the students for a favor. "

"Huh. Any idea why?"

"No, all that was shushed Harry. You can wait and see on the train if it's real or just gossip!"

Harry nodded and dug into the mountain of food Mrs. Weasley had cooked for him. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "No problem Harry dear."

Ron and Hermione came in a second later. "Harry! Tell Hermione that Quiditch is important!"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Harry, tell Ron that he is being stupid."

Harry looked at both of them, and then at his plate.

He started eating again.

**HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP /HP/**

Yuki balanced on the step ladder she was on, hanging up decorations for the party in a few days. The manor was in an uproar getting ready, filled up to the brim with some early guests and the chefs cooking everything. Poor Chef Andrew couldn't even talk to Yuki because he was so busy.

"Yuji!" Yelled a male voice. Yuki lost her concentration, and the chandelier started swinging. The ladder started swaying also, and Yuki held on tight to the hanging glass and diamonds. The ladder fell beneath her, and she grabbed on to the chandelier for dear life.

"Can anyone help me_!?_" Yelled Yuki, becoming afraid quickly.

"Yuji!" screamed everyone, when they saw her grip slipping.

"Get the ladder!" Yelled Chef Andrew, pointing at a fear stricken kitchen boy.

The boy grabbed the ladder, and started to try and pick it up. Several other servants started helping, and more came to help. The ladder was half way up when Yuki fell.

She slowly fell, as if in slow motion. Her body connected with the ladder and fell in a clatter.

The servants hurriedly tried to move the ladder. They got it in three minutes, and saw Yuki. She was worse for wear, blood soaking up next to her. Her arm seemed broken, as with her legs and some ribs. "Call the ambulance!" cried one of the older servants. The ambulance was called and Kaito ran down stairs.

"I heard something fall-" He froze at the sight of Yuki.

"What- What_!?_"

Kaito ran over to the fallen girl, and the servants cleared a way for him. "Yuk-Yuji!"

**HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP /HP/**

**I know, drama and angst! I really hope you liked it!**

**Poor Yuki and Kaito. And Harry for being stuck with Quiditch obsessed friends.**

**Love,**

**Aqua**


	7. Pure White Letters

**Drama! Lights, Camera, Action!  
I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**I know a lot of you are reading this story, over 300 views. Please review and follow? I am begging you! I can make an extra chapter next time if I get ten reviews and follows!**

**HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/**

Kaito demanded to go with Yuki to the hospital. The ambulance people allowed it, since the girls family didn't know about her being hurt, and Kaito obviously seemed to care about the fallen person.

Yuki had an oxygen mask placed over her face. Her eyes flickered open sometimes, but she soon entered the unconscious realm. Kaito's normally playful light blue eyes were filled with worry. During the seemingly endless ride to the Hospital, the Takashi boy called Yuki's family.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Kaito Takashi. Something happened to Yuki…"

"What? What's wrong?!"

"She's on her way to the hospital. Yuki was putting up decorations and her ladder fell. She held onto the chandelier but still crashed into the ladder and ground. I am with her in the ambulance."

"Which hospital?" The woman's voice cracked

"Tokyo General Hospital."

"I will be right over."

Kaito hung up and looked at his longtime best friend.

'_This could have been avoided.' _

Kaito felt angry at himself. If only he was there and could have stopped it. His conscience told him that it would have been almost impossible to stop it, but he didn't listen to the reasonable side of his mind.

If someone else was up there, he would have probably would have done the same, except he would have stayed at the house and called their family to meet the poor person at the hospital. But Yuki was different. She was his best friend and Butler. He thought he could keep her from harm's way.

Reality really wasn't fun to someone panicking.

One of the men noticed how worried he was. "Maa, don't worry. Your friend will be fine. Here, how about I play some music?"

The man flicked on the radio.

_Hi, Miss Alice_

_Anata garasu no_

_Me de donna yume wo_

_Mirareru no? _

_Mirareru no? _

_Mata atashi_

_Kokoro ga sakete_

_Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_

_Kioku-tachi_

_Hi, Miss Alice_

_Anata kajitsu no_

_Kuchi de dare ni ai wo_

_Nageteru no? _

_Nageteru no? _

_Mou atashi_

_Kotoba o tsumaku_

_Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte_

_Mederu outau mo_

_Utaenai_

_Still, you do not answer_

"Huh. I wonder why they are playing that song…" Kaito felt his anger disappear slightly, and continued holding tightly onto Yuki's hand. He needed to be there for her…

… No matter how cheesy that sounded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The long gray beard tickled the ground, not bringing much attention to the old man attached to it. His sparkling blue eyes had a thoughtful looking his eyes as he pondered.

_Yuki Atasuki, Kaito Takashi_

They were mysteries, unknown truths, absolutely nothing about them as far as the man knew. The Atasuki family was fairly normal, and while the Takashi family was the richest, beating the Potter's and Malfoy's by a long shot, they too were very plain.

Don't tell the Malfoy's that; their poor over inflated ego's wouldn't be able to handle it.

He wondered again why they wanted to go to Hogwarts, but shook it off, knowing that Aiko would tell him.

His prediction was true as the owl he sent came back holding a normal letter. Albus carefully opened the letter, and read the contents.

_They already had their O.W.L.'S?!_

_Yuki was fourteen, and Kaito was sixteen?_

_Why did they need to meet so suddenly?_

These questions and opinions flashed through his brain, before settling down and letting him compose a letter.

_Headmaster Aiko,_

_I will see you soon then. What day and time would be appropriate? I cannot wait to have the two come to Hogwarts. They will get much culture, I agree. _

_From,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

He nodded at his letter and let the poor tired owl rest. He gave it one last instruction.

"Go get something to eat and rest."

The owl flew off to the tower.

Dumbledore hummed and called for a house-elf. "Gobby!" A small wrinkly thing wearing mismatched rags 'Popped' into the room. "Would you take this up to the Owlery and give it to one of the long distance fliers?" Gobby nodded and took the letter from his outstretched hand. "Yes Master Dumblydore!" The elf smiled and 'Popped' out of the room.

Albus smiled and grabbed a Lemon Drop from his bowl on his polished desk. The sourness squirted onto his tongue and the old man sighed.

'_Now to worry about everything else.'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aiko let his head rest on the desk for a little while. It was midnight, Japanese time, when it was only the afternoon in England.

_SNORE! _

_SNORT!_

_COUGH, SNORT, COUGH-COUGH_

_SSSSNNNNNOOOOORRRRREEEE!  
_

Aiko heard something tap lightly on the window. "Five more minutes, Mom." He turned his head away from the noise and fell back asleep. The owl didn't like that, so she pecked harder and squawked as loudly as an owl could.

"Fine! Fine! I am up alright!" He grudgly got up out of his leather seat, and opened up the window. The cool night air chilled the room, and Aiko found himself shivering slightly.

The owl dropped the letter on the floor, and flew out into the night. Not before pecking him hard on the head though. The magic school headmaster cursed softly, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He opened up the letter and figured out a date.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

Aiko decided to get right to the point.

_How about as soon as you get this letter? I know the school year starts in two weeks, and we need to get the kids their supplies as soon as it allows._

_Headmaster Aiko_

With that done he sent it off with the owl, who seemed to have much more energy than the last one to go back and forth between continents. Although technically it was Eurasia… Aiko felt his brain start to hurt. He laid down his head on his desk and decided to rest for a bit. He had a couple hours before Dumbledore came…

He was asleep in minutes.

_SSSSSNNNNNNOOOOORRRRREEEEE!_

_SSSSNNNOOORRRTTT!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review and favorite, and follow to! It doesn't matter if you are a member or not, I appreciate it!  
Love, **

**Aqua Cahill-Chan (or Sama, San, Senpai, Onii-Chan)**

**P.S. Thanks for the two reviews so far, both from the same person! (I would tell you who, but I will save that as a surprise for next chapter!)**

**P.S. I am writing for fun, not because I was asked to. Just clearing that up for a PM I got. **


	8. Pure White Halloween Night Part 1

**TO BE OR NOT TO CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN!**

**Ha! I Love Halloween!**

**This will not be a chapter of the story, but a random Halloween one!**

**BOOO! COUGH, COUGH!**

**(We usually never celebrate at our house, no one comes to trick or treat. That doesn't mean we can't celebrate it on Fanfiction!)**

…

_October 31, the day of Hallows Eve. Kaito, age 15. Yuki, age 13_

Yuki's big brown eyes widened as she saw the messy, dusty, old room. The room was covered in old spider webs, long since been abandoned by their old owners. She stepped over a broken chair and leaned forward towards a random grimy sarcophagus that was pushed to the back of the room. The brown haired girl blew some of the dust of it, coughing when the dust covered her in grey. She swiped at it, before looking more closely at the Egyptian master piece.

"Yuki! Do you know what's up there?" yelled a concerned Kaito, hearing her cough. Yuki walked back over to a hole in the floor, getting down on her knees and sticking her head through it. Kaito gave a small squeak when he saw her dust covered head, but relaxed his breathing when he saw it was only Yuki. " Yuki, what's with the new fashion statement?" asked Kaito, grinning up at her. Yuki rolled her eyes and said, "It's the new thing, Dust-a-la-Grime." The blonde haired boy laughed and climbed up the ladder in his room, pushing Yuki from the hole and stuck his head up in the room.

"I thought you were afraid of ghosts." Teased Yuki, moving away from the lighted entrance in the floor; the hole the only thing filling the room with light. Kaito's childish face poked into the room. His pale face looked in wonder at all the old and broken things in the room. "Wow…" said Kaito, eyes wide with interest. Yuki laughed softly, and grabbed Kaito's hand. "Yeah." She pulled Kaito into the room, making a dust storm brew.

Kaito and Yuki coughed heavily. The dust settled down, seemingly happy that it caught the 'intruders'. Yuki grabbed Kaito's arm, pulling him to the corner with the sarcophagus. "Look at this Kaito!" Kaito traced the designs on the cover. "I wonder how old it is… And how it got here! This could go to the National Museum!" Exclaimed Kaito, light blue eyes wide with all the possibilities. "What do we do with it, how do we get it down?" asked Yuki. Kaito was going to answer, but then the lights went out.

When I say the lights went out, I mean they were all were out. The hidden attic room was suddenly dark, not anything flickering. The late night wind whistle through the gaps in the window, and the house was dark.

Screams filled the air, some swearing, others scared, others thankful. Kaito and Yuki were just frozen, suddenly scared about being in the dark with maybe a dead body next to them. They both ran towards the hole in the floor, Kaito catching Yuki before she stepped too far and fell through. Yuki nodded in thanks, and climbed down the ladder. Kaito quickly followed her into his room. Yuki sat down on his bed, not caring that she was covering it with dust. "I wonder why the lights went out." She asked. Kaito helped her up. "Let's go see." Yuki nodded and the two left the room, not noticing a faint shimmer coming from the old Egyptian piece of work.

_THUD. THUD. THUD._

Footsteps came from above the room, which should have not been possible, since Yuki and Kaito already left…

Unless…

…

Yuki and Kaito ran towards the voices, they could hear Chef Andrew calling for order. No one listened, they gossiped about how the lights went out, all stories talking about a monster from Halloween coming and eating them. The maids shrieked when one of the laundry boys made an impressive imitation of Frankenstein. By this time Yuki and Kaito made it into the room. There were several yells and some servants made forth to fight them, in case they were intruders, but immediately apologized with gusto when they saw it was the Heir and Butler.

"Why did the lights go out?" Kaito asked, pretending not notice some of the maids speculate why he was covered in dust. He got freaked out a little when they kept on commenting about how good looking Yuki and he was. (He and Yuki both shuddered.)

"I don't know Master Kaito." Replied Andrew, glaring at the giggling maids. "Honestly… they make you want to fire them every time a laugh goes out of them." Mumbled the chef.

Yuki and Kaito nodded, "Has anyone checked the wires?" asked Yuki. Several maids blushed heavily, and started complimenting Yuki even more. Yuki scooted behind Kaito, to the entire male populations amusement. "No Yuji, we were immediately called into the ballroom." Sora said, motioning to the grand room they were in.

Yuki nodded in understanding. "How about-" Several gasps came, and Yuki turned around. Her eyes widened, and fell down to one knee like all the other servants. "Master Takashi, Mistress Takashi." Kaito's parents graced the room with their presence.

Masahiko Takashi was exactly like his name sake, just a prince. He was spoiled, rude, rotten, and evil to anyone below him. Kaito avoided him, and so did the servants. Of course, so did they. He had plain gelled back black hair and cold black eyes. Masahiko was tall at 6'1 and intimidated everyone, from business partners to family members.

Sayuri Delacour-Takashi was the exactly opposite from her husband. She was also from a rich family, but was much more modest about it. She had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, much like Kaito. She was from a rich French family and was very beautiful. One of the reasons why Yuki liked her though, was because she treated everyone equally and had a temper.

(Yuki could sometimes swear that she saw fireballs come from Sayuri's hands. Not that anyone would believe her though, since she was nine when she saw it. Kaito fully believed her though, he saw it to.)

Sayuri smiled at the bowing servants, and elbowed her husband when he looked down at them like they were gunk on his shoes. The rich woman grabbed Kaito and hugged him tightly, winking at Yuki when she caught her eye. The Takashi's knew her secret, well, two of them did. Yuki would have been fired a long time ago if Masahiko knew.

"Why did the lights go out?" asked Sayuri, her voice filled with worry. The male servants melted into piles of goo, except for Chef Andrew. "We don't know Mistress." Andrew said, glaring at the piles of once hard working servants.

Masahiko snarled. "Well fix it! I have a phone call in half an hour that could change the Takashi's position in the chain!" He stomped off, leaving Sayuri alone with the servants. She rolled her eyes at her husband's temper. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that." She reassured the new servants, who were looking green around the gills.

_THUD. THUD. THUD. SHUFFLE. THUD._

The servants screamed and turned towards the noise. Some of the older students tried to reassure them that it was only Masahiko coming back in, but it didn't work. The figure stood in the doorway, shadowed by the dark night. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and a random flash of light, lightning cut the night like a knife. Heavy screams and yells filled the air when they saw the figure…

It was… It was… It was a-_!_

It was a-_!_

…**..**

**MWAH HA HA!**

**I AM EVIL! Nah, just in the Halloween Sprit. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, this will be continued in the next chapter!**

**Happy Halloween Peeps!  
Love,**

**Aqua**


	9. Pure White Halloween Night Part 2

**Thee next Hallows Eve chapter, my good fellows!  
Meh, I had caffeine. **

**I don't own anything!**

**Happy Halloween my friends! Read, Review, Follow, Relax, I only have three follows and three reviews!**

**Thanks you guys!**

…**.**

"_Ahhhhhhhh!_" yelled the assembled people pointing at the figure. "What- _What is that!_" yelled Sayuri, blue eyes wide with fright. "It's a-" yelled Sora. "Mwahhhhhhh…" groaned the figure, its arms out stretched in a Frankenstein. "Run!" yelled Yuki, grabbing onto the frozen Kaito and Sayuri. The others broke out of their trance and ran away from the figure. They grabbed the frozen ones, and ran towards the front door. Yuki tried to open the door. "It-_It won't open!_" the brown haired girl yelled, failing to open the door.

Kaito and Chef Andrew tried and also couldn't open the door, which lead the people trapped in the house. "Mwahhhhhhh…" came the voice, and a slow walking 'THUD' came towards them. They screamed and ran, splitting up into little groups. They lost people, one by one, until the original group was just Sora, Yuki, Kaito, and Sayuri.

"What is that thing?" asked Sora, panting slightly as they put more distance between them and the figure. Yuki looked at him. "I thought you said you knew!" she yelled, glaring at him. Sora smiled and shrugged. "So what is it?" He insisted. Kaito glanced at him. "It's a Mummy, and I think I know where it came from." The group passed by empty rooms, silence was in the house.

"_AHHHHHHH!" _

Something shattered in the house, and the group jumped with the noise. It seemed like the Mummy caught someone.

"_No, No! Get away from us-"_

Silence.

The group was ashy pale and was freaked out quite a lot. They ran far away from the noise and ended up in the hallway leading to Kaito's room. Yuki pulled them into the room. They panted heavily, and froze when they heard hurried footsteps scurry around outside the door. "It won't open!" whispered a servant's voice, filled with worry. "It has to open! The other doors were locked…" said a scared voice, filled with worry and fear. Kaito opened the door. "Hurry!" he whispered. The servants entered Kaito's room. They didn't have time to marvel at it, but thanked him heavily.

"The Mummy was after us! We gave him the slip and found this door." Said the male. "Oh, and I am Haru. This is Katsumi and Ryuga." Haru said. The boy who didn't speak waved hesitantly. Katsumi smiled thankfully at them.

_THUD. THUD. SHUFFLE. SHUFFLE. THUD. _

They held their breath for over a minute. The footsteps shuffled away, and after five minutes they breathed again, and sucked in air greedily.

"What is going on?" asked Ryuga, finally speaking. "I think I know where the Mummy came from." Repeated Kaito, pointing up to the ceiling and ladder that they didn't notice. "Where did that come from?" asked Sayuri. "Yuji and I saw a weird perfectly hidden trap door, so we opened it. I think the Mummy came down from there, since there was a sarcophagus in there…" Kaito stopped speaking.

"How do we get rid of it?" asked Katsumi, shaking slightly. Yuki saw how nervous she was and said, "Don't worry. I think we can call Ghostbusters and they will get rid of it." She joked. Kaito looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you crazy? Ghostbusters only deal with ghosts. Plus they aren't even real." Yuki mumbled to Sayuri, "Notice how he said that after he proved me wrong." Sayuri grinned and patted Yuki on the back.

_THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD._

The group froze again. They inched together in fear. "I am just going to tell you guys now, that I love you guys. And that I am sorry for stealing my brother's phone. Wait, my brothers phone!" Yuki scrambled around, looking for Juro's phone.

_THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD._

Yuki grabbed Juro's phone and flicked it open. "Yes!" She yelled, madly dialing a number.

The door knob turned slowly, opening the door to reveal the hideous Mummy. It slowly came towards them, arms outstretched.

Yuki finished typing. "Yes, hello Operator? Yeah, we have a Mummy coming to eat us. Yes, it is in the room. You've got to believe me! Want to talk to it?"

Yuki shoved the phone towards the Mummy's direction. "Mwahhhhhhh." It moaned, still coming towards them.

"Glad you believe me now. How do I get rid of it quickly? Huh? You want me to do what? Ok…" Yuki yelled. She hesitantly threw the phone directly at the Mummy's head. It missed by an inch. The mummy came closer, and was only a couple feet away. The others saw her awful attempts to hit it and started throwing random things at it. The Mummy grabbed Sora and lifted him up.

"_Ahhhh!" _Yelled Sora, flinching in surprise and fear. Yuki ran behind the Mummy when it was distracted and kicked it in the back of the head. The Mummy froze, before turning around and looking at Yuki. She silently cursed and backed away from the mummy. The boys attacked the Mummy, and fell onto it, kicking and yelling at it. The Mummy grumbled and groaned, but with a hard kick (Many kicks) it was still on the ground. Yuki and Sayuri opened the windows in the room, letting the gusts of air clean out the dust filled room. They crowded around the Mummy corpse. "What do we do with it?" asked Yuki, poking the Mummy with her shoe. The mummy gave a small moan, which had the group jumping back in fear.

The group decided to throw the mummy out the window. Kaito grabbed one arm, Sora the next, Ryuga the right leg, and Haru the left. The girls looked at the boys hoisting up the figure and said to each other, "I am _so _glad I didn't have to pick that thing up." The girls nodded in agreement. None of the boys noticed that Yuki picked it up, nor did Katsumi. Sayuri winked at her again smiled. Yuki smiled back.

The boys made it to the window, and got ready to throw it. The girls crowded around the window, hoping to see the Mummy gone from the room.

"One." The boys started moving the Mummy.

"Two…" The mummy was almost to the edge of the window.

"Three!" The boys released the Mummy and dropped it off the three story window. The group watched as it dropped like a sack of bricks and fell towards the ground. The Mummy turned to dust as it passed the second story window, and was gone by the time it was supposed to hit the ground.

The group cheered happily, and made to hug each other, before noticing how dirty the other person was. After air patting each other they left the room, hoping to find the other servants in a good condition.

Their hopes sunk when they made to the second floor without meeting anyone, and sunk lower when they never met anyone on the first floor. "Where are they?" asked Kaito. Sora shrugged and peered into another empty room. "Check the kitchens?" offered Katsumi. They walked down the servants entrance, to Kaito and Sayuri's amazement. Yuki mumbled under her breath, "I am surprised you haven't been down this way." Kaito tilted his head. "Why would I?"

The group of seven made it to the abandoned kitchen, wrinkling their noses at the smell. "I completely forgot that with the power out the refrigerators would go rotten…" The group was so caught up with the Mummy that the night wore on long, and it was almost dawn now.

Yuki yawned tiredly and blinked quickly. The tiny group left the horrible smelling kitchens, and went back up the spiraling staircase. They didn't stop at the first floor this time, but continued going as far up as they could. "Why aren't we getting off?" asked Haru, looking slightly green as they continued going farther from the ground. "I thought I heard some noises up here, when we were going downstairs. I thought it was my imagination but…" Sayuri admitted. Kaito held onto his mother's arm and led her upstairs. The group got off at the finally level, panting from the climb and steep old rickety stairs.

Yuki looked into the dark hallway. "Anyone got any matches or flashlight?" She asked. "What about Juro's phone?" supplied Kaito. Yuki's eyes widened. "Why do I keep on forgetting that_?_" She asked herself. Yuki grabbed the phone and held it up in triumph. "Here it- no!" she yelled, pointing to the extremely low battery on it. The phone shuttered close with a click, leaving the group in the pitch black darkness. "…Well there goes that idea." Said Sora.

The others looked around for a flashlight or matches, and to everyone's surprise Katsumi had some. "What? Mama always said keep some in case of an emergency. And she was right you know." Yuki thanked Katsumi and lit an old torch she found on the walls. "What is this place, a castle?" she joked.

With the new flame the seven started again with gusto, the lightness showing how dirty everyone really was. The group walked onwards towards the end of the trail, stopping several times to inspect the old stone. "Wow… Look at these carvings…" Ryuga felt some of the stones, thoroughly impressed with the craftsman's work. The group turned right and left several times, before ending up at a dead end. "What do we do now?" questioned Haru, looking at the others.

The flame started to flicker and the group looked up at it worriedly. "It better not go out." Said Yuki, glaring at the flame.

The room was plunged into darkness. The only thing the group had to say was:

"Oh come ON! You have GOT to be kidding me!"

…**.**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories! It seems like the Halloween chapters will have three chapters!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I know I did!**

**I have never written a horror or Halloween story…**

**Tell me if you like it!**

**Love,**

**Aqua Cahill-Chan**

**P.S. Who's your favorite character?**


	10. Pure White Halloween Night Part 3

**Tres bien mes amis! I would like to do some reviews here…**

**Thanks for the support, please read, review, and follow! I really would like that so much! I will start blubbering if I get up to ten reviews and follows!**

_**Mon Esprit Libre: **_Longer chapters? My goal is 2,000 words today. For some reason I always stop at 1,000 and it gets really annoying. I will try! And for the two chapters last chapter I was going to save the other one for today but… Wait, I know _libre _means free time, in French right?

_**Paxloria: **_Yeah I was also thinking that. It could really just be Harry Potter but I think it involves more Kuroshitsuji. I based the side characters as people from Kuroshitsuji, (Sora=Lau-ish, Midori from chapter 5 as Mey-Rin, and Ryuuzaki as Finni. Bard, Ciel, Angi, Madame Red, etc. hasn't come in.)

_**BENTOBOXBENTOBOX: **_Thank you ? I do like Yuki and Kaito, maybe because I am the author!

**Thanks you guys! I don't own anything!**

…**..**

**I ALMOST FORGOT. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

…**.**

Yuki felt around the wall for some kind of torch. "There is nothing here! Anyone got a shoe to spare?" The group looked at her like she was losing her marbles. She shrugged at the looks. "What? The material would burn easily and keep on fire for a while…" Kaito shook his head and helped Yuki search for something. He pressed down one stone looking for one, and then another one right above it. Nothing. He then tried two bricks down on the right. Nope. Kaito got frustrated for the torch. "We will never find anything!" he yelled, kicking one last stone in frustration. It seemed like Kaito and the group had luck on their side.

The stone wall shifted and groaned like a ghost or old man, wheezing back and forth through old mechanics. The wall slowly and noisily moved backwards, till there was just enough room for the group to slide through two by two. Kaito and Yuki went first, followed by Katsumi and Sayuri, Haru and Ryuga came next, and Sora was left to bring up the rear. "Neh?" asked Sora pointing to the opening. "You want us to go through this suspicious opening?" Yuki called back to him, her voice echoing of the sunken walls. "It's not that suspicious. Ka- Master Kaito opened it." The petite brown haired girl almost said Kaito's name, which wouldn't be proper at all.

Sora nodded in a small understanding gesture, and went through the opening. They all ended up in one hallway again, with the same carvings and chipped up mossy walls. "Where and what do we do now?" asked Haru, leaning against the left wall. "Keep on going. It seems a little late to turn back eh?" said Kaito, moving towards the end of the hallway. After about a couple twists and turns left and right the group admitted they were lost. "What do we do now?" asked Sayuri, worry forming in her blue eyes. "Keep on going. We might get lucky and end up somewhere we know!" said Yuki, trying to keep the group happy. The seven people started walking again in the darkness, only for Katsumi to run into an old wooden door.

"Ouch! Who- oh!" she said, pointing at the door for the others. They crowded around it, relief in their faces. Katsumi yanked on the door handle, which opened like a well-oiled machine. The tall black haired girl looked into the room. "It's clear." She said, finally entering the room.

The room looked like a fairy tale. Covered in toys, old blankets and sewing wheels. Several potted plants filled to the brim with dead flowers were shoved in random corners. To the group's immense relief, there was also a widow on the left side of the room. Yuki ran over to it, and tried to open it. "Ugh, why isn't anything opening!" she questioned to herself.

The other children tried and failed, before Sayuri got fed up with it. "That's it!" she screamed, grabbing onto a dead plant. The blonde haired woman ran towards the window, throwing the plant at it. The glass shattered, surprising everyone and covering some of them. Yuki winced as she felt a piece of glass pierce her skin, but since no one else looked like they were hit she kept quiet. The seven shoved their way to the window, wanting a breath of fresh clean air. The dark and light haired young people sucked in the air, sticking their heads out like dogs.

They looked at the surroundings outside. "There's the garden!" Yelled Sora, "And there's the pool!" said Katsumi. They relished the freedom and excitement of it, before thinking of something. "Where are we then?" asked Yuki, pondering while holding onto her injured arm. "I think the guest wing." Said Sayuri.

The others nodded and turned back to the window, hoping for a fresh gust of wind.

"How do we get out?"

"We could always go back the way we came."

"But I forgot…"

"Yeah, so did me…"

"Don't worry, I remember."

"Guys, I don't think it matters anymore."

"Huh?"

"Look."

Kaito pointed to the door. Or, where the door should have been. The walls were clean of any doors, baring the Mummy killers inside the room.

"Wah! What's with the door?"

"It's gone, like magic!"

"I wonder how that happened!"

The group after talking about why and how it could have disappeared decided to think of a way to escape. Most of it included the window.

"Rope."

"Rope!"

"Is it hooked onto the table?"

"It's on!"

"Commands!"

"Sora! This is not a rock climbing thing, just get yourself on the ground before I push you!"

"Yes mother…"

"SORA!"

"Sorry Yuji, lowering!"

Sora winked at Yuki before quickly falling to the ground. He landed and bounced a little, before stopping a few feet above the ground. He untied himself and waved up at the group. "You can lower the next person!" He yelled, before flopping onto the ground and hugging it. "I missed you so much…"

One by one the servants were lowered, before only the magic users were left. Sayuri looked at Kaito and Yuki. "If I end up face first you to are grounded for the rest of the year. Yes Yuki that means you." Sayuri Takashi wrapped the rope around her waist, before standing on the window ceil. She gracelessly fell to the ground, before stopping with a painful jerk.

Yuki watched from the window. "You know, we could have just used magic, and made everyone forget their memories. But they seem pretty trust worthy…" Kaito wasn't listening to her anymore. "Yuki what happened?" He cried, running towards her and grabbing onto the hurt arm. She flinched at the pressure, bur weakly responded, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Kaito looked at her disbelievingly. "It doesn't hurt? Yuki you are bleeding heavily!" She looked at her arm. "Oh, I didn't notice…"

The blonde haired boy almost face palmed. "Yuki, what are we going to do with you?" He shook his head at the petite girls ignorance. Just when Yuki was going to respond Sora called (Yelled) up, "WHAT'S UP GUYS? WHO'S NEXT?!" Yuki and Kaito flinched at the volume. "Gees, what was he trying to do, wake up the neighborhood?" Said Yuki, rubbing her ringing ears. Kaito walked over to the window and said, "We might have some trouble. Yuji got hit with some glass in his arm and we might be stuck up here." The others looked nervous, but Sayuri looked up at him.

"That's codename for: 'Go find someone and get us down from here' isn't it?" She asked, not batting an eyelash. "That would be preferred." Admitted Kaito. "But Yuji really is hurt, so if you could hurry…"

The five down on the ground nodded and split up, hoping to see some servants or someone who could help them. Kaito turned back from the window and looked at the paling Yuki. "What are we going to do with you?" He asked himself. The rich boy tore off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around Yuki's arm. The blood leaked through the cloth, turning it an ugly red. The Takashi heir hoped the others found someone, because Yuki really needed help. "Kaito, what about-t your-r-r w-wand?" Yuki chattered out, turning as white as her name sake. Kaito cursed for not thinking of that, but his hand stopped an inch from using it.

"I can't. The restrictions, my pride, and the others will be coming back soon. I also don't trust myself enough to heal you." He told her. As just to prove his point, they heard a whooping yell. "Come on out the window guys! We got a ladder!" Kaito helped Yuki up and looked out the window.

The others peered up at them with happy and confused faces, wondering why they weren't jumping for joy. "What's wrong? Yuji's okay right?" asked Katsumi, looking up at the pale face of Yuki. "I don't think he is. Anyway of getting him down? I can't carry h-him and he can't climb down…" Drawled off Kaito. The others wondered what to do before Ryuga came up with an idea. "Cherry Picker?" The others looked at each other. "That would work." They ran off looking for one, but Sayuri came up the ladder that the group brought.

"Is Yuki really as bad as your saying?" she asked. Kaito pointed to the nearly unconscious Yuki in his arms, who passed out form exhaustion and blood loss. Sayuri tutted and clicked her tongue, before pulling out her wand. "This might sting a bit." She pointed her wand at Yuki's arm and said, "Mitsu iyasu." The wound started shrinking around the piece of glass, until the glass was starting to force its way out of Yuki's skin. The brown haired girl started screaming, but Sayuri put a piece of cloth in her mouth.

Yuki fainted from the pain, relishing the peaceful and hurtles unconsciousness. Kaito carried her limp form over to the window, where Haru and Sora were driving a cherry picker. "This is awesome guys!" Yelled Haru, sticking his head out the window. Kaito smiled slightly as they lifted the platform up to the window. Kaito and by extension Yuki were on the platform, and Sayuri walked on too.

They were lowered to the ground where Yuki was fussed over from a group of doctors the servants also found. Kaito briefly wondered where they were finding all of this, but shook his head. He really did not want to know. With Yuki cleared with only a medication and bed rest the group was left alone. Kaito continued to hold Yuki, holding her like a baby or sack of potatoes.

The group headed towards the front door, hoping to get something to eat or relax. After a long night of running and hiding from the Mummy, and then the next morning getting lost, the group hadn't had anything to eat in about a day. With that firmly placed on their mind, they walked to the elaborate doors.

All of them were stumped on what to do. They didn't have their keys to let themselves in. Yuki mumbled from Kaito's chest, "You idiots… knock…" They let out an 'OH!' and knocked. There was a sound of running feet and the door opened to reveal a servant. He looked very happy to see them. "Master and Mistress! And the others! Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you!" Said the servant, moving them inside. They were rushed into a sitting room, and were given food and water. The group relaxed in the chairs, and Kaito set Yuki down on the couch to rest.

"Did everyone get out okay?" Katsumi asked, jumping up and down after drinking some coffee. The servant looked puzzled. "What?" "You know, did everyone escape the Mummy?" The servant looked at her like she was crazy. "What Mummy? The house has been in an uproar since you all mysteriously disappeared." Said the servant, refilling the empty mugs. The group tired to weasel more information out of him, but the servant seemed like the words were quite true, and that there was no mummy.

The group decided to talk to someone else, and enjoyed the treats given to them. After an hour of relaxing, they got up to check. What they found was very nerve racking. It seemed like everyone thought they were missing and that there was no Mummy, secret passages, or anything.

After days of trying to get them to say stuff about the Mummy, the group gave up. They knew it was real though, since they all knew it happened. It also helped that Kaito found a piece of the Mummy's rap stuck in his jacket pocket.

Of course, the room magically being cleared and no ladder, trap door, or anything was quite scary.

Yuki, Kaito, Sayuri, Sora, Haru, Ryuga, and Katsumi knew they weren't crazy.

(Although to the other servants it was debatable.)

And the group lived happily ever after in peace. (When they weren't worrying about a Mummy attack again. Sayuri was scared when she found grey hairs.)

THE END.

…**..**

**AREN'T I AWESOME? Longest chapter EVER! I am so happy! **_**Hope you enjoyed it!  
**_

_**THE END OF HALLOWEEN CHAPTERS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE NORMAL ONE.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Aqua**_


	11. Pure White Truth and News

**I don't own anything. This is going to be a semi-evil Dumbledore. **

**I really badly hope I get more people reading and reviewing. I am very proud of this story, and I am hoping to put up lots of chapters! Please favorite, review, and follow!  
I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter too:**

**Mon Esprit Libre**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .**

_SWOOSH!_

A figure with a long grey beard burst from the fireplace, not even scaring the room's occupants. "Ah Dumbledore, please sit down. Would you like something to eat or drink?" asked a tall black haired man, offering the other person some wine. Dumbledore shook his head. "No thank you. Now, what about Mr. Takashi and Ms. Atasuki?" The man's blue eyes twinkled with hidden information.

"Do you promise to not give away any of this information?" The man said, pointing his finger at the man. "I Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore swear on my magic to not tell a soul about this information. So mout it be." A shimmer came from Dumbledore's wand and then the room was black again.

The other man smiled and said, "Ok then. I am Aiko, Headmaster of Tokyo institute of magic. Now, Kaito Takashi and Yuki Atasuki have some… differences from their peers." Dumbledore looked interested. "Oh?" "Yes. Here's the background story of Kaito first."

"He is an only child and heir of the Takashi fortune. He and Yuki have known each other since she was eight and he was ten. Ms. Atasuki came over every day and they were best friends. Ms. Atasuki is the butler for Mr. Takashi because of her secret, and so they are pretending for her to be a boy."

Dumbledore was going to ask a question, but Aiko raised a hand and continued.

"Now, Ms. Atasuki is part of the Atasuki Clan, which has many secrets concerning the woman of it, or so is said. A man named Nishimura is after them for many years, because it is legend that the women hold the secret of Immortality. Nishimura and his family have been chasing after them, killing many of the clan so that the woman started to hide from the public. One person came up with the idea that the girls could masquerade the part of being boys, so that they could still live their life. Yuki is one such girl, and only few select people know. Mr. Takashi is one of them, and at my school only Mr. Takashi, one other person, and I know of her secret. I would hate for you to tell."

Aiko glared at the Headmaster, who was looking deep in thought.

"I would appreciate it if you could have only Ms. Atasuki and Mr. Kaito will be roommates, since they shared a room to keep up the masquerade of Yuki being a boy. Don't tell anyone, since Nishimura and his minions are still after her."

Aiko breathed to end his rant.

"Now don't tell anyone, not one person. That includes your teachers and students."

Dumbledore visibly deflated, thinking about telling Snape to tell the Dark Lord. Oh he could just think of the possibilities that could help Harry get rid of him!

Aiko felt his eye twitch at the man, who he knew wanted to tell someone. "Remember. You English created that Unbreakable Vow and you made one. Your life and magic is forfeit."

Dumbledore straightened his back and said, "Thank you. When can I meet them?" Aiko said, "When they go to your school." Dumbledore frowned but walked to the fireplace. "Good bye." He said, leaving the room with green fire.

Aiko never replied. "Hopefully Kaito and Yuki will forgive me for using them as spies…"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. **

Yuki felt something poke her. HARD. She lifted her eyes slowly, getting used to the bright pure light. "She's awake!" Someone whisper yelled, making her turn her head. Yuki winced in pain, but looked at the people. They were strangely familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. "Honey, are you alright?" asked an older woman, holding tightly onto her hand. Yuki blinked before all of her memories came back to her.

"Mama?" The woman cried happily, before talking to some people. Yuki looked at them, wondering why she didn't notice them before.

There was her brother Juro,

Her dad Rinshan,

Her mother Ito,

Her other brother Koshiro,

And Kaito.

"What happened?" The brown haired girl asked.

"You fell off the ladder, no one could catch you." Interrupted Kaito

Yuki gave a small nod, trying to ignore the pain in her neck.

A nurse bustled into the hospital room, and shooed away her family and friend. "Out! Ms. Atasuki needs rest!"

Yuki didn't hear anything else; she fell asleep quickly after using up all her energy.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Chika, breakfast is ready!" called a sweet sounding voice. A girl grumbled and slunk down the stairs, falling onto the table. A pretty and small woman scolded the girl. "Now, Now, Chika. That isn't very pretty." She handed the girl a mug of coffee, and watched her gulp it down. "I don't care, Mother." The woman pouted. "What do you kids say now a days? Ah yes, whatever!" She cheered and ran up the stairs. The girl grumbled

She walked outside the front door to grab the paper, and froze when she saw the headline.

_BOY FALLS OFF CHANDILIER IN TAKASHI MANSION!_

There was a picture of a small brown haired boy falling off a golden glass chandelier.

It couldn't have been Yuki, right?

Although the girl knew that luck really wasn't on her or Yuki's side.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. **

**I know, stupid ending! Hope you enjoyed it!  
I can't write a bigger chapter, time limit!  
Love,**

**Aqua**


	12. Pure White Challenge

**I don't own anything. I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to: Jostanos (You are awesome! Thanks so much! I will give you a hint when the group gets to Hogwarts; Yuki is going to be freaked out on Halloween!)**

_**FOR THIS CHAPTER:**_

_Italics: Yuki texting_

_Underlined Italics: Kaito texting_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Yuki was released from the hospital a month before school started. She was only let go when she promised bed rest and not to move much for a couple of weeks. Yuki allowed herself to be pushed out of the hospital in a wheel chair, and peacefully sat down and waited in her family car. The only thing she did that would make the doctors and nurses scowl at her was when she ran out of the car, and yelled: "FFFFRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDOOOMMMM!"

Her brothers, Juro and Koshiro laughed and patter her on the head, making them look like twins in mannerism. "Can someone get me something to eat? Hospital food is gross." Ito smiled and patted her only daughter on the head, and set off to make some stir-fry.

"Now Yuki." Started Juro, putting on a serious face.

"You heard the doctor." Continued Koshiro

"Back to bed you go!" The boys both said, hugging Yuki from both sides.

Yuki looked at them un-amused. But that was quickly turned into a small smiled when they continued to grin down at her. "And that's why everyone thinks you two are twins." She mumbled. Juro and Koshiro messed up her hair. "Why thank you!" Koshiro and Juro chirped.

Koshiro was one year older then Juro, although they were exactly alike so no one cared much. They both had brown and black hair, big brown eyes, and annoying smirks that made Yuki want to know what they are up to. The only difference was that Koshiro was 5'6 and Juro was 5'5. Shortness ran in the family. (Yuki herself was 5'2. Their father was 5'9 and their mother was 5'5)

Ito Atasuki came in the living room then, setting down a platter filled with goodies. There were bowls of stir-fry, soup, cookies, and salad thrown precariously around the silver dish. Juro and Koshiro grabbed a bowl of stir-fry each, only to be wacked at by Yuki. "The platter was made for me. There for, only I can eat this." She grabbed their stir-fry and set it down again, only to grin and give one to their father. "Dad, want some?" Rinshan laughed heartily, and took the bowl from her. He then made a big show of taking his chopsticks and eating the rice and meat very slowly. The two brothers looked heart broken, and started crying before Ito came back in and gave them some stir-fry.

"Yuki." She scolded. "Don't tease your brothers." Yuki waved her off and the family ate the food, thanking Ito for making it.

After relaxing and playing Monopoly with her family, (Yuki, Koshiro, and Rinshan swore that Juro was a money sleaze bag in that game. Ito didn't care.) And Yuki finally winning when she didn't sell her property to Juro, Yuki relaxed upstairs in her room. She almost laughed at how many texts she had gotten from Kaito, before she became serious and thought about how nervous he must have been.

_Hi Kaito!  
__Yuki! I am glad you are alright! Is everything ok?_

_Don't worry amigo. I am fine._

_What's with the Spanish?_

_I played Monopoly with Juro and Koshiro. That will make anyone go crazy._

_Ahhhh._

_Is everyone ok? No one's freaked out too much, right?_

_I figured as much._

_When are you going to come back and tell everyone your fine?_

_Soon, or as soon as I am allowed out of the house._

_You better be back soon, Yuki. Ryuuzaki keeps on bursting into tears, and Sora is becoming 'Emo.'_

_Really Kaito? 'Emo?' What TV shows are you watching?_

_What? None, I don't watch TV._

_You're hopeless._

_Then why are you talking to me?_

_Touché._

_I have to go now, Chef Andrew is done cooking dinner. _

_Ok, bye Kaito-kun!_

_Bye Yuki-chan!_

_You did not just go there, Kaito!_

Yuki never got a text back from him, and after glaring at the wall, since it was entirely possible that Kaito was laughing very hard, she went back down stairs.

"Yuki-chan!" Yelled Koshiro, hugging her tightly. "Don't call me 'chan.'" Growled Yuki, flicking his nose. The average sized boy yelped and held onto his nose, "What happened to the cute happy little sister that I know and love?" Yuki smiled at him. "I was left to hang out with Juro." Koshiro stopped hugging her and set off to go yell at Juro.

The small and petite brown haired girl walked down the wooden staircase, grinning when she smelled brownies baking. Yuki walked into the big kitchen, seeing her mother mixing another brownie batter. "Oooh, can I help!" Yuki ran over to the mix, and looked in the bowl. Ito let out a soft laugh and said, "Sure, don't eat the mix though!" Ito set off making cookies then, and Yuki started drooling at the thought of all the treats.

Yuki looked at the homemade brownie mixture, and saw where her mother had left off. She poured in flour, cocoa powder, and vanilla and promptly stirred it together. When she was done, Yuki quickly stuck her finger in the bowl and licked it clean. "You will get sick if you eat raw eggs." Yuki smiled. "I have never gotten sick eating eggs!" She licked her finger again.

After setting the brownies in the oven, Yuki allowed herself to be pushed out of the kitchen. "Go play with your father and brothers." Said Ito, shooing her out the door. Yuki skipped down the hallway, stopping in the living room. Rinshan was sitting in a big chair with the feet out, and the 'twins' were playing with some old Lego's they got when they were younger.

"Really Ju, Koro. Why Lego's?" asked Yuki, plopping next to them and their sad building. "We found them in the garage. Hey! How about we do a contest?" Said Juro, wrecking the tower the two 16 and 17 teen year olds were making. Koshiro hit him for ruining their tower, but helped Juro separate the Lego's. Yuki smiled at her pile. "You know I am going to win." She bragged, moving the Lego's away from the others.

Koshiro and Juro gasped and turned their heads, saying "How dare you! Watch me win!" The two of course said this at the same time, making them look at each other. "Well this is awkward." They both said, rubbing their heads. "Stop it." The two boys' eyes were wide. "Ok, stop doing that." "I mean it! Stop copying me!" "UGH!" They both yelled, throwing their hands in the air. Yuki and Rinshan laughed at the boys, before going back to reading and building. The two boys gave up and started building their own houses, smirking when they thought they had a good design.

After twenty minutes and some cursing, the group of kids showed their projects. Juro built a house and a car, Koshiro made a school with some people, and Yuki made a tall apartment building with several cars and trees. It was a fight to see who won. "I won, it's obvious!" Yelled Koshiro, pouting like the child he was. "No, I won! I made a limo!" Cried Juro putting his hands on his hips. Yuki said, "I think I won, after all, mine is the coolest." The kids started fighting about who won, until Ito came in with more brownies. "Stop it! You are all adults now, you would think a Lego tower building thing wouldn't be important!" She yelled, setting the brownies on the table.

The kids grumbled but forgave each other, finally relaxing by the fireplace with tea and brownies. They laughed and talked for a while, before the peace was ruined by a soft _'Tap, Tap' _on the window. Yuki opened the window and allowed the bird inside, wondering why it was there.

The only thing people used owls for in Wizarding Japan were for important meetings and invitations. Yuki opened the letter addressed for her and read out loud,

_Dear Ms. Yuki Atasuki:_

_You have been invited to a meeting with Headmaster Aiko of the Shikon no Tama Institute of Magic, in Tokyo Japan. Please be at the Headmaster's office on August 4, at 7:00 PM._

_Thank you,_

_The Wizarding Government of Japan_

Yuki looked at the letter. "Huh, I wonder why I am being called there…"

Her family shrugged and tried to bring back the mode that was there before the owl, but the family was nervous.

The meeting was tomorrow.

And no one knew what to prepare for.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Thanks for reading! Love all the reviews and favorites! This has got to be the best story I have written so far!**

**Love,**

**Aqua**


	13. Pure White Meeting

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love all of you so much right now! 13 chapters in this story, I don't care if it isn't that popular!**

**I don't own anything but my OC's, the Magic school of Tokyo, or anything you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Yuki made sure to dress up in her nice clothes before she set off to go to the Headmaster's office. She didn't know if anyone else was coming, but she didn't take her chances so Yuki dressed up like a boy. With a news boy hat over her light milk chocolate colored hair, she apparated to the school. (You had to be 13 to get an apparition license. Japan had much better laws then everywhere else.)

The school was almost an exact copy of the one in her favorite anime, Ouran High School Host Club. It matched down to the sparkles. She ran from the gates to the Headmasters office, and arrived out of breath. She politely knocked on the door, and heard a faint, "Enter."

Yuki slid through the door, and had to blink at the darkness of the Headmasters office. Once her eyes got used to it, she looked at the other person in the room. "Kaito?" She asked, hugging him tightly. "Yuki! Are you feeling better?" Kaito said, hugging her tightly. "Yeah, it's great to see you! And you to Headmaster Aiko." Aiko smiled at one of his brightest students, and motioned for her to sit down. Yuki did as she was told, and looked curious at the for once serious headmaster.

"I made arrangements with the Headmaster of Hogwarts for you two to be sent there for the year." Aiko started. Kaito and Yuki shot out of their chairs, but Aiko silenced them with a hand. "Now, I did this for a reason. You see, Europe is having trouble with Voldemort and how people are saying he has risen again." Yuki got this image in her mind of Voldemort rising like Jesus did, with the bolder and everything, but shook it out of her mind. "So to see about these rumors I am going to send you two to see if it is true and how well prepared the English are. Now the Ministry of Magic there doesn't want you there, but they are complete idiots. The Triwizard tournament is also happening at Hogwarts, so we can also use that as an advantage."

Kaito and Yuki digested the information. "So… we are going to be spies?" Kaito asked hesitantly. Aiko smiled. "Precisely. Now, the Hogwarts term doesn't start until September 1, so don't worry about that. I got all your robes and books, and you have your wands to use. Now the Europe wizards rely heavily on their wands, so try to act like them so no one gets suspicions." The two nodded but Yuki said, "Sir, what about our families? Won't people get suspicious when the Takashi heir and his Butler both disappear?" Aiko started pacing around his office. "I thought of that also. We can just tell the kids here at the Institute that you got accepted to Hogwarts and want to go, and everyone else will think you are going to a boarding school in England."

"Ok then. Where do we meet to go to the school?" Kaito asked, his blue eyes narrowing at the thought of leaving. "Come here on September 1, at, let's say, 10 AM." The two teenagers nodded and left the dark room. "Sometimes I hate the Headmaster." Said Kaito, when they were walking through the gardens. Yuki looked at Kaito. "I have to agree with you. But remember, sometimes." Kaito nodded and the two arrived at the gate.

"Want me to drive you home?" asked Kaito as his limo pulled up. Yuki held up a finger and checked her phone.

_Gonna be late. Probably should wait or go home with someone else. Or you could just stand there looking stupid. _

Yuki rolled her eyes as she sent a text back. "Sure. Let's go."

The two crowded into the limo, while Kaito pushed a bunch of buttons on the side. The limo started driving to the Atasuki household, and the two children sat in comfortable silence. When they finally arrived after some small talk, Yuki jumped out of the car. "Thanks, bye Kaito!" Yuki said, hugging him tightly. Kaito waved as the car pulled out of the driveway.

Yuki let herself into the house with her key, and was immediately bombarded by her brothers to ask about what the Headmaster wanted. After a quick briefing on the subject the two boys left to go tell their parents, and Yuki was left to go up to her room.

She ran up the stairs, yet another thing the doctors would scold her about, and collapsed on the big light green bed. The sun was setting, turning the sky a wonderful pink and purple color. Yuki felt her brown eyes start to close as the stars came out and she allowed herself to be lulled to sleep. When her brothers came back upstairs to ask her about playing a game, they found Yuki curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully.

Juro and Koshiro smiled as they walked downstairs, careful to not wake Yuki up.

There was peace, like calm before a storm.

And Yuki would be stuck right in the middle of it.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . … . . . . . . . .**

**I know, short chapter! Hope your enjoyed it!**

**-Aqua Cahill-chan **

**(Huh, maybe I should change my name to that!)**


	14. Pure White Travel and Hogwarts Sorting

**DUN DUN DUN! Next chapter my good friends and followers! I would like to thank EVERYONE for everything, I am so proud of this story! Here is the big chapter!**

**I don't own anything!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuki packed her bags in a furious motion, almost looking like she was everywhere at once. Juro and Koshiro watched fascinated by the window, taking a video of the movement.

Yuki jammed a couple more shirts and pants into the suitcase before she tried zipping it up. It didn't work. Yuki growled and attacked it. Then a bright idea came to her. Yuki sat on top of the suitcase and called to the brothers, "Oi, Ju, Koro, can you zip this up for me please?"

The two brothers sighed and dropped the video camera, and walked over to Yuki's bed where the suitcase was. Yuki smiled at them and said, "Wonderful. Can you zip it shut, or should I bring another suitcase?" Juro and Koshiro pulled at the zippers and got the black travel bag to close. "Gees Yuki, what did you put in here?" Groaned Koshiro, as he dragged her suitcase off the bed. "Just everything I need for England." She smiled charmingly at him. Koshiro grumbled under his breath, and Juro laughed and pointed a finger at his 'Twin.'

Yuki smirked evilly at Juro. "Oh, don't worry Ju; you are going to take care of Daisuke when I am away." Now it was Juro's time to groan and Koshiro to make fun of him. Daisuke was a little boy down the street that Yuki sometimes babysat. He was… eccentric. And that was putting it mildly.

"Yuki, Juro, Koshiro! Hurry up, Kaito is already here!" Called Ito Atasuki, making the three siblings run down the stairs. The family decided that Yuki would go with Kaito to the Headmasters office, because if it was any other way they wouldn't allow her to go. With many tearful goodbyes, (Koshiro and Juro crying heavily, leaning against each other. But that was before Yuki told them to stop faking. In the end Yuki just got several head rubs and fist bumps from her dramatic brothers.) Yuki dragged her suitcase to Kaito's limo and let the door man take it from her. She slid into the car and shut the door, surrounding her with the dark glass and leather seats.

"I see Juro and Koshiro are going to miss you." Yuki turned towards the voice. "Yeah right." Yuki scoffed. "They are going to miss me making food for them." The non-looking Asian boy smiled and shook his head. The door man slid into the driver's seat, and started the car. "Where to?" He asked. "The old railroad station, step on it." Replied Kaito. The man nodded and set off. The Tokyo magic school was hidden among the ruins of an old railroad station. Cheesy, but strangely affective.

The ride was quiet, leaving the occupants to their thoughts. The black limo slid smoothly to a stop, jostling the two teenagers from their thoughts. Yuki and Kaito got out of the black automobile, and took their suitcases from the butler man. Yuki and Kaito rolled their suitcases among the gardens of the school before Kaito got a good idea. "Race ya!" With saying that, the two laughed and raced among the sakura blossoms, not at all acting like the heir to a fortune, or the butler for the heir.

The brown haired girl raced ahead of the blue eyed boy, making him yell in protest. They ran among the corridors, not bumping into anyone until they arrived at the Headmasters office. Yuki knocked three times before entering, Kaito directly behind her. Aiko stood up at their entrance. "Ah, good! Just on time. I have a portkey for you, and it takes off at ten." The two looked at the clock, and sighed with relief. Two minutes till ten. "I am glad you came. I hope you packed accordingly?" Asked Aiko. Yuki and Kaito nodded. "Wonderful! Here, grab onto this." The headmaster of Tokyo's magic school held out a stuffed animal, a dolphin. Kaito Takashi and Yuki Atasuki looked at the tall black haired man like he was crazy. "Hurry! It's the portkey, its leaving in a few seconds!" Kaito and Yuki lunged at the dolphin, having not realized before that they wasted the two minutes.

There was an old sense of warmth, before being lifted in the air and pulled everywhere at once. Yuki couldn't help but yelp as she felt like she was being pulled down a drain. The air got pulled out of her lungs, and she started coughing heavily. Kaito looked at her with wide eyes, but was unable to help her. After what felt like ages, the two were slammed into the ground, their suitcases falling precariously next to them.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade, I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and you are?" Kaito and Yuki looked up. There was an old man with twinkling blue eyes and a long silver beard. He was wearing purple robes with stars on them, and a matching hat to complete the look. Yuki held her snigger inside of her. So stereotypical!

"I am Kaito Takashi. This is Yuji Atasuki." Introduced Kaito, helping Yuki off the ground. Yuki and Kaito had learned English in the month before, and were now putting it to the test. It was a wonder how they also learned to write, without a language charm! "Wonderful! Here follow me!" The Headmaster walked towards a waiting carriage, not helping the two children pick up their things. Kaito and Yuki glared at the Headmaster, before following him to the black carriage. They dropped their things in the carriage, before climbing on after. The ride to the castle was fairly quick, Yuki and Kaito heard that Transfers usually ride across the lake but because the weather was so nasty they decided against it.

(Yuki and Kaito were thankful. Neither of them liked boats very much. Plus with this weather, you would more likely get a cold then an 'experience of your life.')

When they arrived at the castle, Yuki and Kaito were impressed with the old fashionedness; it was oddly haunting and beautiful. The two students were unshed into a hall where they could hear voices chatting and whispering loudly.

"**Kaito, what do you think we have to do?"** Whispered Yuki, speaking in Japanese. **"Headmaster Aiko said we only have to try on a hat." **Kaito whispered back. Yuki nodded as a strict tall old woman walked out of the room filled with voices. "Are you Kaito Takashi and Yuji Atasuki?" She asked stiffly. "Yes." Kaito said. The woman tilted her chin up higher, before saying, "Follow me." The woman lead them through the doors of the big room.

Immediately the room was silenced, filled with wonder at the students walking with their professor. After a moment the whispers started, some crazy to the Japanese students ears. "Think they pulled a Potter and Weasley, flew a car to school?" "Nah, I don't recognize them. Besides, it would have already been around the school by now."

Yuki looked at Kaito and mouthed, "Flying car?" Kaito shrugged but looked disturbed that kids would fly a car to school.

The tall woman led them up to a platform at the front of the hall, stepping up on the stairs next to a stool and a hat. Kaito and Yuki could barely hear Dumbledore saying, "And here are the transfer students from the Shikon no Tama Institute of Magic, in Tokyo Japan, Yuji Atasuki and Kaito Takashi!", above the ringing of their beating hearts in their ears.

The woman held up a scroll and loudly yelled, "Yuji Atasuki!" Yuki stood petrified until Kaito gently pushed her shoulder. She reluctantly walked up the stairs, until she was right next to the stool. Yuki turned around and showed everyone her face, which made all the girls present coo at the girl. Yuki sat down on the stool and allowed the woman to lower the hat on her head. She almost jumped when she heard a voice talk to her from the hat.

"_Well, what do we have here?"_

Yuki looked around for the voice, but didn't speak out loud.

"_An Atasuki eh? And a girl hiding to. You know I sorted one of your ancestors. Juro the First, went to Ravenclaw that one. Now how about you…"_

Yuki froze.

"You-You know I am a girl?" She asked in her mind.

"_Oh yes, I am the Sorting Hat. I look into people's minds to see which house they go into."_

Yuki blinked.

"Wouldn't that be boring?"

The Sorting Hat chuckled. _"Not at all my dear. It's like a free show, and the ability to read minds! Every 11 year old's dreams eh?" _

Yuki let out a small laugh, making every person in the hall look at her.

She was already being looked at because she had sat on the stool for a while, but why was she laughing?

"_Now, let's sort you. Your poor friend Kaito is looking very scared."_

Yuki looked up and saw that he really was scared. She gave a small wave, and he gave a small smile back.

"_Well you are quite sneaky and cunning, after all, you do have an odd set of siblings."_

Yuki could barely hold back her laugh.

"_But you wouldn't do well in Slytherin. You are very loyal and kind, but Hufflepuff doesn't seem to be you. You Ms. Atasuki are a challenge. It's between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Which would you like?"_

Yuki pondered. "Which one would I succeed in the best, and has the nicer people?"

The Sorting hat let out a laugh. The whole hall jumped at the loud laugh. _"You have to be the only one has ever asked me that. They usually just sit there terrified until I make a decision. Ravenclaws are where the smart people are, you can always find a person to debate topics with there. The only problem with that is, I saw that you aren't good with riddles."_

Yuki snorted. "Understatement."

"_To get into their common room you have to answer a riddle. But Gryffindor is where people are 'Brave' and 'Loyal'. Mostly the 'Light Families.' They are better than the Slytherins though, the Slytherins eat you alive."_

Yuki furrowed her brow. "I guess it's Gryffindor then."

"_How right you are. Better be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the left of Yuki burst into cheers, clapping and whooping loudly. Yuki walked past Kaito and whispered to him, **"Don't worry. The hats nice. Please be in my house! The other ones are actually stuck up. Ravenclaw would be great for you though."**

Kaito nodded, but froze like Yuki did when he was called. **"Come on Kaito!" **Yelled Yuki from her spot from the Gryffindor table. Yuki ignored the looks she got from the other children. Kaito shook out of his funk and walked up to the hat. After about five minutes of arguing with the hat, or maybe laughing with it, it seemed more like laughing, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into cheers again, and the other houses sulked about not getting any of the transfer students.

Yuki scooted over from her spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table. **"Great job Kaito! Don't worry, I was freaked out to." **Kaito snorted as she slung an arm over his shoulders. **"I wasn't freaked out. I was shaking in my shoes." **Yuki laughed as a bushy haired girl leaned across the table from where she sat. "Are you speaking Japanese?" Kaito wanted to raise an eyebrow at her. They were from JAPAN why wouldn't they speak Japanese? But instead he replied, "Yes. I am Kaito Takashi, and you are?" The girl seemed to make herself straighter to meet Kaito's height. "Hermione Granger. Japan is so fascinating, I have never heard of the Shikon no Tama Magic school. Is it wonderful?" She said this very fast.

Kaito looked over at Yuki. She seemed to have gone cross eyed at how fast she said the question. "Oh, shut up Hermione. No one cares much about that." A red head said. Hermione scowled. "I won't shut up Ron, this is fascinating! I can't wait to learn all the cultures of the different schools coming for the Triwizard Tournament!"

A black haired boy nudged 'Ron' and pointed at someone from the blue and silver table. Kaito and Yuki turned to look behind them and noticed an Asian girl chatting with her friends. They were disappointed when it seemed like she wasn't new, and there for not from the institute.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Hermione interrupted their thoughts. "This is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." Kaito and Yuki gave a small wave to the girl obsessed boys, before turning back to their meals. The three stooges, as Yuki dubbed them, looked at the two teenagers like they were crazy. Yuki faintly wondered why until she remembered something in her history class. Something about Voldemort being 'defeated' by some kid named Harry Potter. Maybe this was the kid? He sure didn't look like much.

The night wore on tiredly, filled with questions and questions for the new Gryffindors. Yuki and Kaito were introduced to so many people, from one person named Lavender and another named after a golf club. Yuki yawned tiredly and Kaito copied her. The two smiled and rested their heads on their hands.

"-And that is why the Four Founders founded Hogwarts." Hermione finally finished her rant. "Hermione, stop boring them to death. I forgot to ask you, what years are you guys in?" asked Harry Potter, the first time the two had heard him speak. "I don't know the," _YAWN _"Way you separate grades here, but-" _YAWN_ "I am sixteen and Yuji is fourteen." Kaito said, yawing quite a lot.

(Aiko had briefed them a bit on an email he sent, telling them all the information they needed.)

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked surprised. "But that means you will be in our class Yuji!" Said Harry and Hermione. "Watch out for my twin brothers, Fred and George. They're real mischief makers." Said Ron.

Kaito and Yuki laughed at Ron's words, but stopped when they saw that Ron was serious. Yuki raised an eyebrow at Kaito, Kaito just shrugged in reply. The dinner ended after courses after course, each filled with un healthy things. Yuki turned green around the gills at how Ron ate, and how he didn't put anything green on his plate.

Dumbledore stood up and the loud hall was immediately silenced. "Now that we are all fed and watered," He started. The blonde haired boy and the brown haired girl could faintly hear, "Huh, does he do the same thing every year Ron?" asked Harry Potter. The two didn't hear the answer because Dumbledore started talking again.

"I would like to announce several things about the Triwizard Tournament." The words brought furious whispers; everyone started debating with their friends about the tournament. "Everyone 17 can enter, and just to make sure I will draw an age line. Now-" Dumbledore was cut off when a side door slammed open, drawing attention to the figure standing in it.

_THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK._

A wooden leg clanked against the floor, but that wasn't the only thing that made people draw back in fear. The person was an old man, with a scar covered face and hipflask on his waist. The man had a normal brown eye, which was taking in all the wonder filled faces. His other eye however was an electric blue, whizzing around at everything. Several girls blanched when it landed on them.

"Ah Alastor!" cheered Dumbledore, seemingly un-effective when the blue eye looked hard at him.

_THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK._

The wooden leg bounced against the floor, and the man limped towards Dumbledore. 'Alastor' grunted and shook Dumbledore's hand, before sitting down at the only free spot at the long teachers table, right next to Hagrid and Snape.

Yuki noticed that Harry and Ron seemed happy with this placement, but didn't say anything.

"Students! This is your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore boomed. Once again people started talking with their friends. "I heard of him! He was one of the best Auror's the Ministry had!" Ron yelled from across the table. The Gryffindor's listening in gasped and started yapping away, rumors spreading left and right.

Yuki couldn't help but wince for sympathy for the scared professor. If that was what he had to face then that must have been painful. Plus with all the gossip going everywhere then he would have a rough time getting settled in.

Dumbledore started talking again. "Yes, Yes. Very exciting. Now, in October we will have Durmstrang and Beauxbatons joining us for the Triwizard Tournament!" Yuki and Kaito couldn't help but sigh when the people started chatting again. Couldn't Dumbledore finish more than one sentence at a time?

"So they will join us then. Again, welcome Yuji Atasuki and Kaito Takashi! Prefect's please escort the first years to the dormitories, everyone else, Please go straight to your dorms!"

The Great Hall was pushed into a rush to get out of the Hall, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins trying to all go out the same way. Yuki and Kaito waited by their table. "Oh, want to come with us to the dorms?" Offered Hermione, who noticed the transfers standing there. Kaito shook his head. "No, it's ok. We are having separate dorms." Hermione frowned but allowed herself to be pulled away by her friends.

"**Kaito, I am nervous. Something about this school is making me feel uncomfortable." **Yuki whispered to Kaito. Kaito whipped his head around and looked at Yuki. **"Yeah, glad to know I am not the only one feeling it." **Yuki never answered as they looked around for the teacher taking them to their rooms. They didn't see anyone till they saw a hand waving in front of their eyes. **"Ah! Gomen!" **Yuki said, rubbing her hand behind her head. The teacher look puzzled at her choice of words, before nodding. "That's quite alright dearies. I am Professor Sprout. I will be taking you to your dorms." Sprout turned on her heel and lead the way from the Great Hall.

After many twists and turns, Yuki and Kaito admitted they were lost. But they still didn't arrive at their dorms. After five minutes they began to get restless, before it turned into ten. Sprout randomly stopped in front of a portrait of a little girl holding flowers in a basket. The girl seemed to be from the Victorian Era, if the dress and hat were enough to show. "Password?" Asked the girl, showing off her posh British accent.

Sprout didn't answer but turned back to the students. "Here is where you will be staying. Now you can change the password but for now it is going to be, 'Oleander.'" The lady in the picture frame curtsied and the door picture flew forward to reveal a door behind it. When Kaito twisted the knob it revealed a small common room filled with books and couches. The common room had a small attached kitchen with a table, and stairs lead up to the dorms. Sprout bid them farewell and left the students to their own doings. Yuki and Kaito climbed up the stairs, the fatigue almost making them fall asleep right then and there.

The two found two separate doors, and went into one room each. Yuki went in on the right one, Kaito on the left. After a few moments they walked out and into the other persons room. This time they had the right rooms with their own things in front of the bed. The two Asian children collapsed onto the beds, and fell immediately asleep. Not caring about getting under the covers or changing their clothes.

Far away a black haired man with equally black eyes smiled when he saw his two students at Hogwarts. Yes, the plan to get his revenge would be sweet…

Meanwhile Hogwarts was blissfully unaware…

… **. .. .. . . . .. .. . . .**

**OH MY ROWLING! I DID IT! OVER 3,400 WORD LONG CHAPTER! That was long, longest chapter again! Hope you like it, I would love everyone to read and review, maybe follow and favorite! I have 600+ people who have read this, so please continue reading!  
Love,**

**Aqua **


	15. Pure White- Yeah, We're Lost

_**EHHH? She's updating? WHAT IN THE WORLD!? RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! AHHHHHHH-!**_

_Cough, Cough__**-**_

…**.School?... Yeah. Don't answer that.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji. Although it really is more Harry Potter and OC.**

**. . . . . . ./ . . . . ./ . . . . /**

_You know the different things, BOLD Japanese and such-_

* * *

Yuki felt something warm brush past her cheek. She crunched up her nose and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. The warmness didn't move; it just kept on fluttering up and down around her until the girl turned her head to look at it. There was nothing there.

Yuki frowned and glanced at the window. The sun was just rising. The brown haired 'Boy' sighed and decided to get up. She threw on some robes, (Absolutely no fashion sense, Yuki decided, the wizards' had.) and headed down the stairs to make herself some hot green tea. Not at all to her surprise, was Kaito not awake yet.

Yuki shook her head and fell onto one of the couches, sipping her tea while looking more around the room. She was so tired the night before she didn't get a good look at the 'House' they were given. It was decorated with crimson walls and golden chandeliers, along with three maple bookcases. Couches and chairs were spread around the room, and several desks were also pushed up against several walls.

Clocks tickled lightly, filling up the room's silence. Yuki swallowed a cry, thinking about her family probably getting up and eating. Without her there to share the day. The brown haired girl shook her head a quietly cursed herself. Feeling sorry for herself, what's next? The Atasuki really didn't want to know.

Just then a certain multi billionaire literally stumbled down the stairs. Yuki was up in a flash to help steady him at the bottom of the stairs. Kaito rubbed the back of his head. **"Ah! Gomen, Yuki-chan." **Yuki smiled at the boy and gently scolded him. **"It's ok Kaito-kun. Just remember to have something to eat before class. We don't want you falling asleep!" **Kaito pouted mockingly at the girl but sat down on the couch.

"**How long do we have before class?"**

Yuki tapped a finger to her chin.

"**Well Dumbledore-Sensei said that most people would eat at 7-8 in the morning, so let's go down then."**

Kaito nodded and looked around the room. "It seems very… Biased here." Kaito said slowly in English. Yuki nodded. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Light and Dark. Good and Bad. It doesn't seem like this school gets much peace, Kaito." Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. **"Hai, Yuki-chan."**

Yuki smiled at her friend. **"It's not 'Chan' now Kaito-kun. Remember, Yuji-kun!" **Kaito stuck his tongue out at the smiling girl and said to her, **"Whatever, Yuki-**_**kun."**_The small brown haired girl smiled at the boy and patted his rumpled hair. "Good boy."

Kaito mumbled under his breath. The clocks chimed a twinkling noise, making the clocks seem happy and alive. Yuki had a faint thought that they wouldn't sound so happy if a student was late to class. Yuki and Kaito glanced at the clock and saw that it was twenty minutes till seven. The two Asian's got up quickly from the couch, and ran to their rooms to grab their books.

The master and servant caught each other at the stairs and said, "My Lady." Yuki cracked a smile at the man offering his arm. "My Lord." Yuki put her arm through Kaito's arm. "Skipping?" Yuki smiled. "But of course." The two children laughed heartily and skipped around the hallway, before laughing once again to themselves. Now that their usual 'First day skipping' was done, the 'boys' left their warm 'house' and looked around the outside hallway.

The lady on the poitrat guarding them smiled and waved at them. "Do you wish to change the password?" Yuki turned and looked at Kaito. He shrugged. "Sure. I am Kaito Takashi by the way." The lady blinked. "And I am Yuji Atasuki. It is a pleasure meeting you. What is your name?" The lady blinked like an owl. "Y-You have got to be the first ones who have asked me that. I am Melissa. Do you wish to change the password, Kaito, Yuji?" Yuki and Kaito looked at each other. "How about-" Kaito started. "Orību?"

Both girls looked at him. Melissa for saying something in another language, Yuki because- "Olives. Really Kaito, you picked 'Olives' as the password?"

Kaito shrugged and shook his shaggy head. "Why not? It has no sentimental value to both of us, and who would guess something in another language and something as random as that?" The girls didn't argue with his logic. (Yuki did in her mind, but she knew that 'Olives' was better than 'You'll never guess what the password is!' in Japanese.)

Yuki grabbed Kaito by his arm. "Come on Kaito-kun! Let's go! Bye Melissa-chan!" Kaito and Melissa waved helplessly as Yuki dragged Kaito away. When they were far into the halls of Hogwarts Yuki let go of Kaito. "Now… Do you know where the Great Hall is?" Yuki smiled a brilliant smile at her panting friend. "N-_Ne? _You mean you dragged us to some random place in this huge castle and have no idea where we are?"

Yuki glared at the boy, and pouted slightly.

"I thought that was the reason why I asked you."

Kaito sighed and patted the top of Yuki's head.

"I always knew you were awful with directions."

Yuki groaned at Kaito.

"Why don't we just ask for help then?"

They looked around at the portraits. All of the painted figures were watching the two children with interest.

"Do you dearies need help getting to the Hall?" asked a kind, fat pink lady.

"Lady, this looks like one of your Gryffins. Are you children part of the Gryffindor house?"

Kaito and Yuki nodded to both questions.

"Oh, so you are the new transfer students. Yes, you children are allowed into the Gryffindor common room also. The password is 'Wattlebird' if you ever need to get in."

Yuki and Kaito sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Miss."

The fat lady waved them off. "It's fine Dears. Do you know how to get to the Great Hall?"

The transfer students shook their heads. The lady nodded kindly at them. "How about you wait inside, I am sure some students would be glad to lead you downstairs."

The lady swung the portrait open and showed a small hole to climb through. With a quick, "Ladies first.", (Which got a hit from Yuki when she jumped through.) The children had entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**Gomen! I am sorry it's so short! **

**Arigato Readers!**

**Aqua**


End file.
